The Rave Master of Fairy Tail: Redux
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: I am nothing more than a Avenger, I strove for vengeance and successfully got it...now hollow from my horrid past and losing my family all over again. I seek redemption for what I have done...I wonder...could I be saved from my deeds? If not then I'll do the one thing the woman I love wanted to do, seek Fairy Tail and help others. I am Naruto Ravegroove Glory, and I will be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

_**Azureking: Hey everyone this is the new version of Master of the Rave. This chapter is EXTREMELY dark. But after this will be Fairy Tail canon. Please endure this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, this will not go down I intend to finish it!**_

 _ **sorry had to repost due to something in the first making my whole story scambled with letters...well now its fix!**_

 _ **Please Enjoy this chapter!**_

It was a cold evening. The sky was gloomy grey and it was raining heavily. A young boy, no older than twelve years old, was looking through the window of his room at the depressing weather.

The boy has short blond hair that was a bit on the spiky side, soft lightly tanned skin and sea blue eyes. He was dressed in average clothes that consist of a grey short sleeved t-shirt and dark shorts.

He was sitting on his bed and holding his legs close to his chest. 'Why…. why do I have to suffer like this….'

One might wonder, why does a young child have such depressing thoughts? If one took a closer look at him, they would immediately understand. His face was covered in small bruises and at some places it was swollen up. His eyes were red and puffy from crying with few tears still running down his cheeks.

This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…. and since the day he took his first steps his life has been a living hell.

You see, Naruto was born in family that was purely made out of kunoichi and naturally, he sticks out like a sore thumb. But then a question arises: how can his family consist purely out of kunoichi? The answer is simple.

Naruto is the first boy in elemental nations to be born from a union between two kunoichi, Minako Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. His mothers are the very first kunoichi in the world who openly expressed their love for one another and they are what one might call "lesbians".

Minako Namikaze is Konoha's very first female Hokage who earned the title "the Yellow Flash" during the third Ninja war and is the fastest kunoichi alive to this date. Her legendary skills are also matched by her legendary beauty. She has shoulder length blonde that goes straight with some spikiness in it, sky blue eyes that you can easily get lost in, an hourglass figure with D-cup breasts, a face that looks like it was sculptured by the goddess herself and beautiful pink lips.

Her lover, Kushina Uzumaki, was quite a legend herself. Because of her masterful sealing arts and sword skills she was given the title "the Red Death" during the third Ninja war. She has a slender, feminine build, fair skin, d-cup breasts, beautiful violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. Kushina also had one very deep secret that only few knew… she used to be a Jinchuriki of the mighty nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi.

Nineteen years ago, after Minako was declared as the fourth Hokage, the very same day she, in front of the gathered villagers and ninja, confessed her love for Kushina who at first was shocked but quickly returned those feelings. Of course, there were quite a few people angry at such proclamation, believing that it is a sick relationship and that both of them should find a good man instead. Needless to say these people were quickly and painfully disposed of. But their love still had to face the obstacle in a form of Konoha's council. A lot of civilian councilmen along with the Uchiha clan head, Fugaku, stated that their relationship is impossible. But they were quickly put into their places when the rest of the clan heads including the two elder advisors reminded them that Konoha always respects ones life's decisions and that there isn't a law that forbids love between two females.

Not wanting to back down, Fugaku called out on the child problem. He angrily stated that two women can't have a child together, but even this argument was put down when Minako announced that she invented a special seal that would allow her to temporarily gain completely functional male genitals. After that, no one had anything to say and the very next day the two women were wed by Hiruzen. The fantasies of the two beautiful women having sex on their wedding night left many men with massive nosebleeds.

After a week passed Tsunade, Konoha's most skilled doctor, announced that Kushina is pregnant. Nine months later, two perfectly healthy baby girls, Ruka and Kaede were born. They were the living proofs that a union between the two females is possible and any leftover objections faded away. Since that day there was no longer any protest on Minako's and Kushina's relationship.

Two years had passed by and the two more girls, Tsuki and Suri, were born. Everything seemed to go well with the all-female family until five years later…. a boy was born.

There were many shocked people and some instantly believed the child to be an abomination and should be either killed or put into an orphanage. Minako quickly shot down those proposals, stating that just because Naruto was a male born from two females doesn't mean he's a freak of nature. After an examination Tsunade confirmed that the boy was perfectly healthy and had no problems whatsoever with his body. Both mothers were overjoyed with their child and named him Naruto, promising a life filled with nothing but happiness… how he wished that was true.

The first year of Naruto's life was normal, he was loved and taken care of properly…. that is until his younger twin sisters, Miyuki and Shiki, were born and the day the great Kyuubi attacked.

A mysterious man appeared at chamber where Kushina gave birth to the twin girls and took one of them as a hostage. Minako managed to save the child but in doing so the mysterious man kidnapped Kushina and released the Kyuubi. While the beast was destroying Konoha, Minako confronted the mysterious man and managed to defeat him but before she could capture him, he escaped.

Minako then quickly returned to her village and was prepared to seal away Kyuubi at the cost of her life but before she could go through with it, she was knocked out by the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He took Minako's newborn daughters and sealed the Kyuubi into the two girls by splitting the fox into two halves: yin and yang chakra.

When the next day Minako woke up, it was to the sight of her whole gathered family. She was told of Hiruzen's sacrifice and while she was sad at his passing, she was glad that he gave her the chance to live happily with her family. It seemed things were really starting to look up… except for Naruto.

Naruto's journey to a life full of misery started out slowly. At first, it began with neglect as all of the attention was given to Konoha's twin heroes who hold Kyuubi imprisoned. They were showered with gifts and praises while Naruto was pushed into a corner like a simple bug not worth mentioning.

Then the physical labor began. As Naruto grew into a six year old boy, he was now smart enough to talk and to take care of himself a little. He begged almost every day for his mothers and sisters attention so much that they finally had enough. They stated that if he wants their attention so badly, than he must earn it. Naruto asked if they wanted him to become a powerful ninja just like them and the answer he received was a slap to the face by Minako. She yelled out that he mustn't ever dare to mention that again. Her family is now known for being a powerful all kunoichi family and she wants it to keep it that way. She said that if he truly wants them to pay him attention, than he must from now on take care of the household chores, ALL of them.

Wanting to please his family Naruto did as he was told. But of course, being only a six year old boy there was only so much he could do and that often led to him doing mistakes during his work which in turn led to another part of his life's suffering… physical abuse.

Whenever Naruto made a mistake or failed to do something at all he was punished, harshly. It began from simple slaps… than to kicks… than to punches. Even the tiniest mistake resulted in pain and sometimes, when they were truly angry, they would lock him up in the house basement for a whole day. During that time he would be given nothing to eat and only allowed to drink water. This continued until Naruto reached the age of ten and as he grew older, so did grew his family's other needs.

A very distinguishing thing about him is that he is an incredibly cute and handsome boy, something his family members often take advantage of. His final circle of despair is sexual abuse.

It began when one day Minako returned from a council meeting incredibly frustrated. She was mumbling something about the Uchiha clan head being a pain in the ass. Normally when she was frustrated, Kushina would be there to 'relieve' her of it, but since nobody was at home that day except for Naruto and her, he became her frustrations outlet.

She grabbed him harshly by his hair, dragged him into her bedroom and threw him on the bed. Then she started touching and licking him at inappropriate places. He didn't really understand what she was doing, only that it was wrong, painful and he didn't like it one bid. He tried crying and begging for her to stop, but she would just slap him to shut him up or ignored him completely. At times she would even abuse him more fiercely when he begged.

After that day a chain reaction was started as Kushina and his four older sisters also began using him as their frustrations outlet. A year later his younger twin sisters joined in as well.

A final question one might ask is… why wasn't anybody helping him… why was such abuse even allowed? The answer once again is simple: no one knew.

The villagers and ninja of Konoha are told nothing of what is happening at the Uzumaki-Namikaze family home. Whenever someone visited the family Naruto would be locked up in his room and they would say that he is sick or if someone does meet him, he is forced to lie about his injuries.

So currently Naruto is trying to rest a little since he already completed his chores for the day. House was gleaming like a diamond and all of the meals have been prepared. He just hopes that day will end with nothing bad happening to him.

He is about to lay down on his bed until his room's door is kicked opened by an angry Ruka. She is a very beautiful girl with a matured hourglass body. She has a unique set of deep red eyes that are only matched by her equally deep red, long hair. (Think of Inner Moka from Rosario + Vampire)

"Damn bastards, can't take no for answer until you literally beat it into them…" she mumbles angrily to herself as she forcefully closes the door behind her.

She takes a seat in Naruto's desk chair, sticks out her bare feet to him and speaks in a commanding voice, "Do it."

Naruto looks at her feet and slowly crawls towards them before stopping and retreating back to the window. "U-u-u-m-m…. R-Ruka, m-maybe w-we c-c-cannot d-d-do t-this t-today?" he says in a very stuttering voice, "I d-d-did all of the c-chores today and meals are-" He was not able to finish the sentence as Ruka grabs him by the throat and throws him into the wall behind her.

Naruto hits the wall painfully and falls to the floor. He then feels intense pressure being applied to his head. He opens his eyes and sees Ruka's foot placed on his head while she glares at him with almost pure murder in her eyes. "Did you just try to refuse my order? I must be hearing things as I could have sworn that you just did." She said with a voice so cold that would make winter seem warm.

"N-n-n-ooo! I'm sorry! I-I-I'll do anything you ask just please don't hurt me!" Naruto begs with tears streaming out of his eyes. At first he becomes relieved when he feels the foot being removed, but then he starts vomiting and holds his stomach in pain as Ruka just kicked him there… hard.

"You useless waste of space! You should be grateful that I even allow you to touch me! Yet you dare to-"

"Honey, could you come down downstairs? Minako and I want to talk a little about your recent promotion." Kushina's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"Tch, you got lucky you worm. But this is far from over!" Ruka turns around and walks out of the room. She gives him one final angry glance before closing the door behind her.

Naruto painfully crawls over to his bed and lays down as gently as he can. He then covers himself with the bed's blankets, "…..why….. why can't I have happiness….. I can't… I can't take this anymore…" Were Naruto's final whispered words before he cries himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was instantly woken up to Minako pulling his hair, "AH! Mother, what are you doing?!" he yells in pain as his mother throws him on her bed.

She strips off her clothes and Naruto saw his mother completely naked with a predatory smirk on her face, "It's just you and me today. Kushina has to visit her cousin Mei and your sisters are either on missions or at school... I have the whole day free to myself. I need some release from rejecting all of those stupid clan males this morning and you're gonna give it to me"

Naruto starts shivering as unrestrained tears role down his cheeks... the day he dreaded the most has finally arrived, he was going to be raped by his own mother. His family up until now only just molested him and would just force him to make them climax... but now… He prayed to all of the gods out there to let him escape this! He doesn't want this!

Minako starts to lick his neck and then bit down on it... hard… hard enough to draw some blood! "M-M-MOTHER, PLEASE STOP!" he shouts while pushing her head away from him.

Minako growls and she punches Naruto in the stomach, "You ungrateful little brat! I put a roof over your head and feed you! I even let you enjoy my body and this is the thanks I get!?" she then smiles sadistically. "Heh, it's not like anyone would ever want you. You can only be loved by this family. Now... do your job properly and I might let you enjoy this as well." She finishes the sentence and licks her lips.

Naruto at this point is now completely terrified, "...no..."

Minako gains a confused look, "What?"

In a low but terrified voice Naruto begs his mother, "Please don't do this… please, I just want to have a normal family. A family that shares happiness with me every day. A family that praises me when I do something right and comforts me when I'm scared. Please… I just want my mother to love me normally, like a true mother would… please…"

Minako looks shocked for a moment before her eyes are overshadowed by her hair. Naruto's hopes rise a little believing that maybe, just maybe, his words were able to get through his mother, but they were instantly shattered when she slaps his face while looking at him with an amused expression, "Oh do you now? So the love I give you is not good enough? Maybe it's about time I fully educated you in manners. Yes… I will make sure that you will never protest ever again." she said seductively.

'This can't be happening! Isn't anyone going to stop this?! Please, someone, save me!' Naruto thinks desperately but knows no one will help…

He can't let this happen… he can't let her do this him. He starts looking around the room for something that could help getting her off him, ANYTHING! He notices a lamp placed on the nightstand that is within his arm's reach.

Minako was too engrossed in her own lust that she didn't notice a lamp colliding with her head.

CRASH!

"AHH!" Minako fell off her bed and held her head in pain, feeling a little blood trickle down her forehead. She quickly recovers and stands up. She looks at her bed and sees Naruto missing. She then hears someone running down the hallway. "You just made a big mistake you brat... one that you will be paying off for the rest of your life!" She grabs a bathrobe from her closet, puts it on and starts chasing after him.

Naruto quickly runs into his room and locks the door. He then pushes his desk to block it in case Minako had a spare key. He jumps on his bed and holds his legs close to his chest while rocking back and forth, scared beyond belief. He has defied his mother and the retribution for it will be severe.

Loud banging and shouting could be heard from behind the door and he knows that he has only little time left before she forces her way into the room.

"There, must be a way to escape, anything please! I just want ESCAPE!" Naruto didn't have time to react as blood red runes suddenly appeared in midair and with a flash of red he disappeared from the room leaving only a broken window and blood stains on his bed behind.

Minako broke down the door and is greeted by the sight of a shattered window and Naruto's bed covered in blood stains.

"N-N-Naruto? H-Honey?" all of her anger was quickly forgotten and her voice was wavering from the mere thought of her son being dead or worse, being kidnapped. "O-Okay, y-you made your p-point. I-I promise I will stop touching you... Naruto?"

"Kaa-sama?" Minako looks behind her to see her daughters walk into the room as well. "What happened here? Where is Naruto? "

Minako's eyes are suddenly flooded with tears, "Naruto...he...I..." she falls to her knees crying, not being able to complete that sentence.

XXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN AREA

XXXXXXXXXX

Two women, a blond and a brunette, could be seen walking down a stone rode. "So Elli, when are you and Haru going to finally tie the knot?" the blond woman asked the brunette.

Elli was a young woman wearing a short sleeved shirt and jean shorts. She also had two unique Tonfa strapped on her belt, "Well, I was thinking maybe in a few months. By the way Julia, how's is Let holding up after that battle with that little boy with the pink eyes?"

Julia was a mature woman wearing an outfit similar to the ones female wrestlers wear but in orange color, "He's fine, but who knew that brat could turn into a huge turtle! I wish that we didn't have to retreat but we were severely outsized by that thing!"

Elli giggles while nodding, "Yeah, that was bad and Musica sai- OH MY GOD!" she quickly runs forward towards a bleeding child that was laying on the side of the road. "Julia, we need to find Haru now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly starts to open his eyes, "Wh-where...am...I?"

"Julia! He woke up!" He hears a female's voice and turns his head slightly to the right. In his field of vision he saw Elli and Julia.

"Wow... he's kinda cute. Reminds me of Let when we were younger. Hey kid, are you okay we-" "AHHHHHHH!"

The two women jump back startled from the boy's sudden screaming. Despite being heavily bandaged the boy began to crawl away from them but was quickly picked up by a spiky brown haired male wearing a robe, "Julia, what did you do? This kid is scared near to death."

"I swear I didn't do anything! The boy just started screaming when me and Elli tried to talk... to... him?" Julia sees the boy quivering in fear. "What the... hey kid are-"

Julia tries to reach out and comfort him but he flinches away from her hand, "Please...please...please...please..." he begs quietly. Let walks over to Julia and shook his head.

"Julia... I think he has a fear of women. Let me and the rest of guys talk to him." He suggests.

"Fine... just tell me if the kid is alright." she requested. Let nods and calls in to two other males into the room.

He then turns around and smiles at the scared boy, "Hey there, kid. My name is Let Dahaka," he then points at a silver haired young man who has a broadsword strapped on his back. "This is Haru Glory," he then points at dark haired man who had a calm smile on his face. "And this is Hamrio Musica."

Naruto sits on the ground and holds his legs close to his chest. Few minutes pass before he begins to speak in a voice barely above whisper, "...Naruto..." he didn't use the last names those "monsters" had.

Haru nods and sits down on the ground as well so he would be on the same eye level as the boy, "My fiancé found you hurt very badly by the side of the road. Can you tell us what happened?"

Naruto shook his head, "nmmm!"

Musica places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You know kid, we're heroes and we won't let a child cry, not when we can help to prevent it."

Naruto looks at the three men and then, hesitantly, at the women. Few minutes pass as he contemplates if he should trust them.

"Guys, I wish you can help with carry the water!" a young female said walking up the group. She had short blonde hair that gave a tomboy appeal. She wore a blue dress almost something from a church attire. She stopped when her gaze hit Naruto. "Ahh…"

Naruto eyes widen as he saw the girl as well, her eyes meet his and something...was odd. His chest was warm and oddly safe.

"Hm? Ah! Oh my gosh! What happened?" She gasped, running over to the boy. "Look at these wounds, they're terrible." She said, feeling saddened that such a young boy would be hurt this way.

"Hey Luca, the kid is-" Julia started but stop as the blonde hand was took into hers. He look adorable shy as he keep looking down with a bright blush. "Huh?"

"You poor thing. What happened to you?" Luca asked Naruto.

"I…" Naruto mumbled. "I don't know if I should tell you…"

Luca nodded smiling sweetly, "It's fine, my father always told me that sometimes it better to not speak it." She said kindly as her hands glow white, "Stay still."

"Wha- what are you-"

"O Lord, I pray to Thee. Heal the wounds of this young boy who has suffered greatly." Luca prayed.

The young male eyes widen as the bite marks that his mother gave him faded, his skin was more healthy and lastly he felt more...alive. "W-What did you do?"

"I healed you." Luca smiled sweetly. "It comes in handy when used right, unlike some people who think otherwise." She said, glaring at the other males who flinched.

"What did we do?!" They yelled comically.

"Heh… hehehe… hahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed.

Luca also giggled covering her mouth with her hand, "Hmhmhmhmhm, Naruto...kun? Please...what happened? I know what I just said...but I want to help truly."

"Please kid….we're heroes we can protect ya." The man in the green robes declared with a small smile as he move Luca slightly who pouted.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. So far they haven't given any reason not to. They found him hurt and brought him here to nurse him back to health, 'Not like I can survive on my own anyways. I never really was outside of the house before so I have no idea where I am...but I can't just…' His eyes widen as he felt the young girl's hand on his, seeing a female kind and hopeful smile made him feel...hope...for the first time in his whole life.' "O...okay...it started about six years ago..."

And so Naruto explained them his life of suffering up to now. The three males stood there and listened to the whole story without interrupting him even once, except on some occasions showing disgusted and green faces. "…..then I felt a sudden surge of energy and everything went dark. Then I woke up here." He didn't leave out anything in his explanation and didn't sugarcoat any of it as well.

"Wait here." Let said as the three males went to talk the females and explain what Naruto went through. The girls covered their mouths in shock when they heard about the molestation part, that's what Naruto thought.

"It's okay…" Luca encouragingly stayed to his side.

Haru then walks back over to boy with a smile, "Naruto... I have a proposal for you. From what we understand you are most likely far away from home. So how about you travel with us? We are currently still in the Elemental Nations but at the border of the Lightning country and far away from those "people". We can train you to become strong enough to protect yourself and do some sightseeing as well. You see, we're currently on our way home and… we would like you to come with us. But if you want to go to another village then we can drop you off along the way. What do you say?"

Naruto quickly stood up and nodded, "Please... take me away. I can't stay here, ever... I want to leave."

Haru smiles and raises his hand, Naruto flinches until he felt his head being patted. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." he brings Naruto to his side, "C'mon, let's go to Fiore."

XXXXXXXXXX

THREE YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"Zzz…"

"Hmhmhm…" Luca giggled as she saw him sleep peacefully. "Hard to believe it's only been three years…"

The boy was sleeping at her lap...Naruto Raregroove Glory...she smiled with a blush when he took her family name as well, stating that it was his honor to be related to her in name only.

Luca yawned a bit as she rubbed her eyes, it been a week since they have started their own journey. Looking to her right was two sword stabbed into the ground, proudly crossing each other. Decalogue and Ten Commandments, the two greatest swords in all of existence. How they came to obtain those swords is a long story in itself, but to make it short, they are the inheritors of their father's dreams.

Luca patted his head as she saw the sunrise, "Hey Naruto~" She sang out beautifully as the boy lazily open one eye.

"Hmm?"

"The sun is up, let's watch it together~" She grin as the boy got off her lap and nodded, as he sat next to her Luca place her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey hey~"

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto asked lazily.

"You know my mother, told me that around these parts when two friends watch the first sunrise together, they would be together forever." She said excitedly, "Won't that be great?"

He nodded with a great big smile on his face, "Yeah, it would be~"

The light came making the two groan at the sudden heat, although they sat in silence their fingers intertwine as they held on tightly.

Naruto felt peace...no longer afraid of returning home, as long as Luca was with him he can face anything. "Luca?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be my best friend…"

XXXXXXXXXX

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"Last stop."

"Ohh…" A young man said as he lifted his head from his hand that carry it. "Must have doze off there...Yawwwww…" The boy yawned from the tiredness before taking off his hat to scratch his head and place it back. He stood up as he looked at the large body of water that the train he was in was passing by, he saw his reflection. Naruto R. Glory face...

Naruto had grown over the past fifteen years. He now wore a short wide black hat with a flat top on it, while wearing a rather nice three-piece suit, consisting of a white dress shirt, a long red scarf that's tied and held properly by a large gold brooch and has a black jacket over that. His dress pants was also rather nice as well as it was black and has black shoes too.

Moving back to his seat he stare at the wall that had two large bandage swords, "Luca...I will make up for my mistakes…" he vowed before noticing a pink haired boy passing by him, he look rather ill. Standing up he looked at the hallway, "Sir? Are you okay?"

"BLAHHHHH~!"

"Eww…" Naruto groaned out.

"Ugh… sorry… kinda sick at the moment…" he groaned.

"You have… motion sickness?" Naruto blinked.

"Haiii~"

The blonde smile as he grab some candy, "Here these are perfect then, it'll help you cure it."

No more than a second the boy took his treats and ate them...wrapper first. "Uhh…"

"T-Thanks, names Natsu!"

Naruto smiled back at the boy, "Good on ya, my name is-"

"We have reached the last stop."

"I'll see you next time!" Naruto said as he placed one sword on his back while the other turn into a purple sphere as it went into his hand. "Til we meet again."

Walking outside to the station Naruto looked up into the sky.

"Alright, gotta find Fairy Tail soon…" He said with a warm smile.

 _ **Azureking: Sorry I haven't really change much, next chapter which is almost done will be up and things will show. Naruto does have his fear of women and at times from comical gags and serious moments.**_

 _ **But now you met Luca Ravegroove (model after Jeanne D'Arc from Fate series.) and the timeskip will happen. This time, I won't rush and you will see how badass Naruto is, while he still scared of women...he will kill. He isn't a hero like his father but neither a monster like Lucia, he is just a...killer.**_

 _ **If you ever seen Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, he is a bit like Solf J. Kimblee just not as insane or evil. A killer who can hide his madness...but he does have some good in his heart.**_

 _ **Just watch as this new Naruto fits in this story.**_

 _ **In the famous words of my favorite novel and Servant...Wait and Hope...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Azureking: Hello all, some more problems have happen to me and my family. Sigh, its like god hates me. My sister got into a car accident and thankfully was safe and sound. But now we're down to two cars, on of which is about to break down. Sigh so things are going to be a little hard for me to write here and there._**

 ** _Well enough of the sad news, time for some Q and A._**

 ** _Skull Flame: Still a harem buddy! :-)_**

 ** _Fox Boss: The sword will be the same, but you can PM the idea we can discuss it in length._**

 ** _CHAPTER START~!_**

The blonde was walking around the city smiling at the life it had, the Rave Master didn't really like big areas too often due to his fear of women. But he enjoyed simple walks like this… he felt happy as if walking with his old friends again…

"I wonder if I should get some candy?" Naruto wonder out loud as he felt his urge for sugar to be satisfied. "Oh man… I never felt this hungry in a long time…"

Looking around for any shops Naruto smiled, as just walked up to one. "Hi, what's the sweetest candy you got?" He smiled at the cashier who was bent over, until the person stood up. His smile became stiff and awkward… why? it was a woman. The boy breathing slowly became short until he took a step back and spoke, "I-If possible anything Eastern type candies?"

The woman nodded as she look around, "We got tons, I take it you want the cheap stuff. Maybe some more tasty stuff if you're looking to spend more jewels on them."

The boy nodded with a slight nervous nod, "Anything...like an old man would like." Naruto smiled remembering the one friend who made him get a sweet tooth for candy.

"Let me see here." The woman said as she turned around and looked through the shelves.

'Control…!' Naruto thought as he suddenly grip his left arm with his right hand, using pain to calm his nerves. 'Get over your...fear!'

"Hmmmmm… A-ha! Here we are." The woman said as she turned around and presented a small pouch of candy. "These should do. 10 Jewels."

"15 jewels, take the five as a tip for choosing them." Naruto slowly gave the coins, but as soon as the hand came near him. "Ah!" He drops his cash on the floor.

"Whoops I'll get that!" The cashier said quickly gathering the bills. "You should see a doctor if you're shaking is getting that bad."

Smiling weakly Naruto agreed, "Yes, I believe my illness is getting to me. Ah, do you know the nearest magic store is? I need for stationary for mail."

"Oh, just two blocks east of here. You shouldn't miss it."

Walking quickly out of the store, Naruto sighed as he leaned into a wall, "Ahh… haa...haaa… haaa… that was too close… I couldn't breathe…" Taking deep breaths the boy looked down with sad eyes. "Gomen, Okita… Oda… Luca… I'm still scared. Guess I can't get over it still."

Taking out a candy from his bag, "Today's mood is set by…"

Naruto smiled as he walked to the store while doing his normal fun habit. When he was a kid Naruto would buy a bag full of random treats and decide his entire day would be set on one candy treat. Taking out the one he gave a quizzical look, "Hmmm?" Looking at the object in between his thumb and index finger.

This candy was strange. It looks delicious but…

Taking it in his mouth, his eyes widen as he puckered his lips tightly, "Ughhhhhh... sour…!" He took it out of his mouth, "I hate sour balls." He complained, "So a sour day? Great… just what I need." But he saw the store, perhaps this was a better turn of events. Passing into the door he spoke, "Hello I request some magic papers for making… making… making…" His eyes widen as he repeated his words when seeing a woman in a provocative pose.

She was a young girl of seventeen years with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that's tied by a blue ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose and she also has a buxom and curvaceous body. Her outfit consists of a white sleeveless blouse with blue outlining the blouse and a blue mini-skirt always having a belt that, held a set of keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. And she wore black, leather high-heeled boots.

"Oi...Naru-san~! Pick up your jaw~!"

Naruto shake his head when his mind wandered to the point that he heard his friends voice, "Umm, forgive me, I'll wait outside." He said before closing the door again as he sighed heavily. "Dammit, maybe I am gonna have a sour day…"

"WAIT IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" The girl quickly got off the counter waving her hands frantically trying to fix the misunderstanding.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you." Naruto smiled as the old man passed him the papers he wanted. Cradling the papers his arms, a shy smile appeared that made the old man pass out from the cuteness. "Uh… sir?" he asked worried if the man die for some reason...

"Wow..." The girl smiled at the feat, to get reaction she usually has to wear outfits and even try show some skin to get that reaction. "You're deadly with looks."

"Hmm? How so?" He asked looking back at her, "Miss… Lucy was it?"

"Yes. That's right." She nodded.

"Sorry that I thought… well what I thought." He apologizes as he walked out the store.

"W-Wait hold up!" Lucy called out going after him.

Naruto eyes widened as she was about to touch him, moving his feet quickly and perfect movement, evading her touch, making Lucy nearly fall on her face, "I-I'm sorry~!" He cried out.

"Owie…" Lucy muffled. "Man… so much for asking directions to Fairy Tail…"

*DING!*

A light bulb in Naruto's head lit up when he heard that. "Uh, perhaps I have heard wrong but did you say Fairy Tail?"

"Um… yes?"

"Wow uh… funny you should say that but… I'm trying to find Fairy Tail too,"

"Really?!" She said standing before him, earning a light blush from him. "Aren't they the best?"

"Uh…" Taking a step back to regain his mindset he nodded, "I believe so, my friend wanted to join them. So I would like to meet them."

"Yes! Maybe we can find the Salamander while we're at it!"

"Salamander?"

"He's the strongest Fire Mage in Fairy Tail and it'd be so awesome if we met him!" Lucy squealed with delight.

'What is with this girl?' Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Salamander…" Naruto twirled a stand of hair cutely as he smiled, "I heard the rumors that he is a great fire mage. I believe I can see a few reasons why."

"Right?!" Lucy's eyes sparkled. "So what did you say? We can find the Salamander together!"

"Perhaps but the odds of finding him in this whole country is rather vast," He explained.

And this was true, not counting the other continents that his parents and...those women used to live, the odds of finding that Fire Mage is going to be rather bad.

"Salamanders here?" A random woman voice screeched.

"Gh!" Naruto cringed upon hearing the woman screech.

"What?" Lucy asked with a smile, "Let's go! Or else we miss him!"

"R-Right." Naruto laughed sheepishly before the two of them headed out to look for this Salamander. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He groaned in his thoughts.

The two blondes entered to see a huge crowd of women around them as the male blonde teen paled at the amount of women. 'Stay calm… stay calm…'

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly. "You look pale."

"H-Huh?!" Naruto snapped out of it to look at her.

The girl was about to touch his shoulder but Naruto moved away, as he pointed to the center, "There, I think we find him."

"Really?! Where?!" Lucy gasped suddenly looking in the direction when he pointed.

The boy eyes watched as a purple haired man was dancing in the air with purple flames, almost forgetting the women Naruto eyes show rather a bored look, "He isn't Salamander." He said in a disappointed tone. "Let's go." However realizing that Lucy wasn't moving he turn back, "Lucy?" Looking at her she was blushing and had hearts in her eyes. "Lust spell?"

He then look towards the purple haired man and saw something in his ring finger that was glowing. "That ring… is he controlling these women with that?"

"Igneel!"

Naruto thoughts broke off as he watched a pink haired boy enter the crowd and in front of the man, "Wait...you're not Igneel!"

"Natsu?" Naruto blinked.

The blonde eyes watched as the girls' eyes started to turn into angry silts, 'This isn't good.' The warrior thought as fangirls are way worse then the woman he is use to. "I better nip this in the bud."

A small pale green jolt of electricity flow out of his left hands fingers, as it crawled in the ground and climb up the fake Salamander, "Boom." Naruto whispered before bending his knees.

CRACK~!

The purple haired man gripped his hands as he felt his ring shattered, "What the hell?"

"Trying to charm these women is one thing but controlling them is another." Naruto frowned. Grabbing the pink haired boy and then Lucy -while trying not to pass out or scream- he ran like hell when the girls went to the fake Salamander.

"Hey what are you doing?! Let me go you-" Natsu snapped only to see Naruto was dragging him. "Hey you're that guy!"

"Did you have any idea the insane thing I just did!?" Naruto said demonically as his body gain a dark and dreadful aura as his hair lifted up making him look like a monster. "DO YOU!?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Lucy shrieked in fear.

"Oi, what are you-! What's with the mirror?!" Natsu said as he went backwards as Naruto walked prepare to hunt him.

…

…

…

"AIIIIIIIIIYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

XXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT KONOHA

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruka was lying on the rooftop garden of her family compound while smoking... she hated the crude habit that she recently gained. She takes out the cancer stick out of her lips and flick off the ashes beside her, "...Ahh..." Each day was the same...self-loathing, killing, smoking, pleasuring herself and eating... only that her little servant brother is missing.

Her daily routine might have not changed, but each passing day starts feeling more hollow and pointless. She hates it how she can never be as strong as her twin sister who's always been able to beat her in almost everything. Despite how hard she tried to surpass Kaede, she always remained in the second place...she despises that and thus the self-loathing.

Usually when she is in a foul mood she takes on missions that require lots of killing so she could go on a killing spree to vent her frustrations. Now it's smoking…funny…she used to buy a pack of cigarettes as a souvenir whenever she visited a different village on a mission. Now, she needs a pack a day just to stay calm. She even tried using more pleasurable means to relieve her stress, but no matter how many times she used her fingers, toys or even whores, she can't climax anymore! She even went as far as to ask her twin for help when they both went on a weeklong mission, but alas six straight hours of scissoring or tongue licking could not help her release her stress...

Ruka bit her lips as she put her arm over her eyes...Naruto...

She missed those days where she would return home after work to see her little brother standing at the doorway smiling. He always cared for her wellbeing. When she was hungry, he would prepare her the most tasty meals he was capable of, when she was tired, he would prepare her a bath with the perfect temperature to soak in and fresh clean clothes awaited her whenever she was done…and… when she had "urges"… she would use him as a cuddle toy. His frail body was just so soft and smooth that she couldn't help herself but want to hold him close to her.

She remembers the time when she first saw her little brother as a baby... he was so perfect, like a little angel that was given to her by the heavens themselves. That innocent smile he would give her while reaching out for a hug, he was pure perfection. She wanted to have him all to herself. When her mothers were busy with work and her sisters were training, she took it upon herself to take care of her precious baby...not a single day she ever regretted that time. She giggles to herself remembering that one time she even breastfeed him...although she was too young to understand that she couldn't produce milk yet, it still made her feel more closer to him.

But as years went on her kunoichi career required more and more of her time and effort. That in return meant she would have to spend less and less time with her brother during the day. That frustrated her, so she often had temper issues during combat and it would result in her maiming her targets before killing them. Then when Kaede started becoming better than her, her temper grew to such levels that torturing enemies wasn't enough to cool it down and when she would return home, she would need some sort of outlet…. and Naruto was just so conveniently there. The pent up aggression overwrote her sense of sympathy and attachment so he ended up being her punching bag. That continued for about a year till she got bored of it and decided to spice up her little hobby by making Naruto…pleasure… her a little. A grope there, a lick there, of course she didn't allow him to do it on her more… "private areas".

That again, continued for a full year until she decided that since she allowed him to touch her, it's was time that he returned the favor by allowing her to do that to him and as a big sister she had the right to be rougher to him. It's her right as an elder sibling.

"Dammit...why did you have to run away…Naruto…" Ruka grumbled to herself. It's starting to get harder to control her emotions and soon cigarettes won't cut it. There is only one person who can bring her life back on its tracks, the one who can bring her piece of mind and make her whole again… the one who can release her body from its tension.

"You're like my drug..." she mumbled. Yes, he is almost like a drug to her that she couldn't get enough of, and now that he's gone she's gone into a severe withdrawal. She needs him, he's hers, and she needs him dammit! "He is mine...all mine!" Ruka spoke out loud with a hint of madness in her voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

The trio was sitting in a restaurant, "May I take your orders?" A cute girl walked up to them, holding a paper pad.

"U-Uh…" Naruto stuttered.

"One of every item you got!" Natsu grinned.

"We can't pay that much!" Lucy cried out comically.

"I got it, as an apology for flipping out." Naruto said as Natsu paled.

"He made me watch what he did to me…" He cowered in fear at the event.

"V-Very well. Please excuse me." The maid said before going back to tell the chefs their order.

"Oh also a salmon special!" Naruto quickly raise his voice.

"YES SIR~!"

"Why do they always yell?" Naruto chuckled as he never understands waitresses.

"So anyways," Natsu got out. "Never thought I'd see you around in town."

"Yeah same here. How's that motion sickness of yours?" Naruto said with worry in his eyes. "I take it that it wasn't too bad?"

"Ugh, don't remind me! Happy was supposed to help but he bailed out on me." The pink haired teen said with a blue face as he remembers what happened.

"Happy?"

"My blue cat friend."

"Oh, I guess that's normal." Naruto simply said as Lucy looked at him with a shocked look.

"That's considered normal for you?!"

"Well I did spend my life with former amnesiac women, two Dragonrace members, a legendary hero, a silver skill user who flirts, and a talking penguin."

"Uh… what?" Lucy blinked.

"My family…" Naruto trailed off. "They're… oh well… I haven't talked to them in a long while."

"Oh… I'm sorry…" She apologized.

"No, its not like they abused…" The Rave Master's eyes widen in horror as he started to cough violently almost throwing up. "Cough! Gah! Hurk! Sorry, must've been something I ate…"

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yeah, fine. Cough." Naruto said.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad." Natsu said.

"Yeah…" the male blonde teen agreed, "Anyway I was wondering if you two know where's Magnolia? I need to head for that town soon."

"Oh yeah? That's where I'm heading." Natsu said.

"Ah, so what's the train heading there? Maybe I can catch the next one soon."

"Ughhhh… no, please don't say it." Natsu groaned. "Just thinking about it, makes me sick…"

"Sorry, but do you know?" He persisted hoping to get the information.

"Well… I guess the next train comes in a few hours or so…"

"The- ah, I know which one. Oh the foods here." Naruto smiled gently as the waitress and her co-workers all came to bring the food. He smiled as he got a wooden plate with a freshly cook salmon with a small square of garlic butter. "Hmm the flavor is well done. Not as good as her cooking but well enough."

"Sounds like you had a good chef." Lucy said.

"No, Okita-chan couldn't make anything besides eastern type food." Naruto covered his hand . "Her sushi though… oh, it was heaven on earth."

"Hmhm." Lucy giggled with a teasing smile. "Oh was she a girlfriend-"

Slam~!

The restaurant looked to see Naruto standing up before he blushed, "I uh… sorry!" he quickly sat back down with a flustered look. "S-Sorry… I uh, she… wasn't my girlfriend."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry." Lucy apologized as she saw Natsu stuffing his face. "Was she… did she…"

"No, she was like a big sister. Serious but goofy when she had her moments." The boy eyes became half lidded remembering the woman he met. "But my first love is my only sadly…"

"Oh… what was her name?" Lucy asked.

"Luca… she was…" Naruto smiled sadly. "She was the kindest soul I've ever met in my whole entire life."

Natsu lifted his head at the mention of the name, "Luca...huh, I think Igneel mention her."

"W-What?" Naruto's eyes widened. "You know Luca?"

"No, my dad told me something like. 'Ugh some brat nearly clip my wings, Natsu you better not mess with women like her!'" Natsu said in a low voice as Lucy giggles.

"Sounds like a rough dad."

"Wait Igneel…isn't he"

"My dad is a-"

"A dragon?" The two males said in unison. "How do you know about Luca/Igneel!?"

"Luca told me that she face a fire dragon when she left for a bit." Naruto explained before grabbing Natsu. "Now you tell me how Igneel knows Luca or else I get the mirror and restart the torture again!" He swore getting out a hand mirror as the pink haired boy turn white, lifting his hands up in hopes to stop Naruto.

"H-He was bragging one day and I ask if he ever lost. And Igneel mention a long haired woman with a dark looking sword, beat him but only thanked him for the experience." Natsu stutter as he saw the dark aura around Naruto's body once more, "And he said that that was the only human to ever beat a dragon without Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"You were raised by a dragon!?"

The two look at Lucy who looked horrified at the fact of the teen boy being raised by one of the most legendary creatures. "Yeah, I thought Igneel was here and Happy and me came down to look for him."

"Out of curiosity, did you think that it wouldn't be strange to see all those folks not freaking out if there was dragon here?" Naruto asked as Natsu gain a look of realizations.

"Uh… come to think of it, that would be weird if that happened."

"So now you noticed." Naruto deadpanned.

"Damn! So much for finding him here in this town!" Natsu banged his fist on the table.

Smiling he pat Natsu's head in a brotherly fashion, "There, there, it's okay. The wait would be worth it…" he said as the pink head boy nearly cried at the kindness.

"Ghhhhhhh… are you sure?"

"Trust me… it builds character." Naruto nodded assuring. "Sometimes thinking things through is better than doing the...right thing I suppose. Well while I enjoy the company I must get my ticket. Goodbye." Digging in his pocket for the right amount, he placed the bills down alarming the young female woman that he had such amounts in his clothes. She wanted to ask if it was alright to take it, but when looking up he was already gone.

"I hope to meet him again he's a nice guy to be with."

"NOM, NOM, NOM!"

Deadpanning at the pink haired boy's savage way of eating, Lucy couldn't help but smile at his easy going life. "Well I should go too, it's been a nice and interesting way to meet you Natsu."

Back with Naruto he was walking down the streets.

"I have to do some fishing for supplies down the road." He said walking away but frown as he felt the people around him joking and smiling. 'Fools don't realize that Luca save them all...arrogant and foolish people.'

Walking away to head to his life...the life that Luca saved for this ungrateful world. The swordsman glared he stop outside smiling sweetly like he would for the woman who saved him…

XXXXXXXXXX

AFTERNOON

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was smiling as he was spending his time sitting, and fishing-

"Naruto...don't lose hope in others…"

The blonde gripped his pole harder as he heard her voice...but it wasn't hers...rather his own mind. "I paid my mistakes…" turning his head to see nothing the blonde felt bad...its been years since his mistakes for what happened to Luca and he can't take his own life knowing it won't make up anything.

Looking at the reflection of his face...he looks like a young man just started to become a man, but really he was older than he look. He glared at that image knowing that it was because of his bloodline making his longevity and youth extend...until-

He placed a hand over his heart with a sad smile, almost letting himself cry at the remainder of what Luca did for him. Naruto stare at his reflection with a tired look, "I feel more like a stone, unable to change for years." He then looked back up in the sky and his mind showed an image of the girl he had loved so much. "Luca…" He muttered sadly. "Oh how I wish I could take everything back, then you wouldn't have to die…"

Standing up he looked up wondering if God… if… if… is that a ship? "What the fuck-?"

CRASH~!

Lucy comically shivered as she almost died when her Spirit cause them crash into the beach of the town. "Gahhh! What the heck just happened?!"

She turn her head to see Naruto head poking out from what it seems to be a large area that wasn't hit. "N-Naruto? You… didn't see that did you?"

"See what?" Naruto asked, before seeing a… mermaid? "Is… what I think it is?"

"Ugh, Lucy next time summon me- Well hello there!" The woman noticed Naruto who blushed at her predatory look. Naruto focus on her body in hopes to avert his fear, she resembles a royal blue mermaid. She has a long, blue fishtail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. This odd woman wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. She also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone. The woman also wields an urn under her left arm.

"Eep!" He squeaks as she cup his chin to look at his face more closely. "P-Please remove your hand...please?"

"Hm?" the mermaid tilted her head. "What's wrong? Why can't I look at a good-looking young man such as yourself? My my, you look rather dashing in that outfit."

'I don't like when women come strongly at you…'

Naruto had to put down the urge to smile when he heard Luca's voice for whenever women try to allure him. However his eyes turn dark and serious as he pushed down the woman, "Be careful!" He warned as the spirit under him blush at his brashness before jumping once more to pounce on Lucy to save her from another block of debris from hitting her.

"Damn where the hell that came from?" He gritted. "You okay, Lucy?"

The girl under him copy the same as her spirit blushing while looking at his manly face as he looked for the reason why debris was being thrown about. Until his eyes became stoic and empty.

"So that's the reason why the boat is trashed?" He deadpanned as he saw a pink haired male flying about with flame-covered fists.

BOOOOOM~!

"You're dead!" Natsu roared out.

"Wait, Natsu? Why is he-"

"Heh. Now it all makes sense." Naruto said.

"Long story? That purple haired perv was kidnapping girls-" Lucy stopped as she saw a black aura around Naruto's body. "And… uh… uh… you okay? Wanna take a nap?" She comically suggested as Naruto tilted his hat downward.

"He did what?"

"He uh…"

"It was rhetorical. I heard you the first time." Naruto said as he gently put down Lucy. "Now stay here… I'm going to commit some murder or at the very least break some limbs."

"Wait wait wait! Don't go killing people!" Lucy freaked out.

Naruto however was already moving ahead as he unbuttons his suit and his inside vest to allow some breathing room for his body. As he moved the blue mermaid move towards Lucy, "You were planning on nabbing him?"

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"Well he is cute. Are you planning on grabbing some of that cute ass?" The adult woman said with a perverted smile. "Cause mmmh… I would like to take a bite of those buns."

"Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Tch, you're no fun!" She said before vanishing leaving Lucy confused and annoyed.

"Never knew Aquarius was such a pervert…" Lucy muttered.

Naruto however grabs Natsu with a dark look, "I'm taking over here." He warned dangerously at the idiot teen that just pouted at him.

"Hey what are you doing?! This is my fight! He's framed me for taking my identity!"

"NOW!" he screamed dragging Natsu closer to his face to make direct eye contact that made the pink haired man pale. While that single word echoed throughout the town, and the result was a shaky Natsu who gave a weak thumbs-up.

"H-Hai~" He weakly said watching the blonde move ahead, "Holy crap that guy might be scarier than Erza."

"Alright you piece of crap! Come out so I can break your limbs!" Naruto shouted.

The man did so, weather it was out of courage or sheer stupidity, Naruto didn't care. As the man walk up to the tallest junk pile, Naruto took out his candy bag and started to shift through it choosing a candy to eat as he waited for the man to talk. "So I heard you try to kidnap women?" He said taking out a pasty of some kind, but place it back to look for another.

"So what of it? They-" The man felt something wet on his cheek and touch it- "Tch, what?" Seeing red blood on his face, the man gapped at Naruto who vanish from his spot to appear to his right side. "How did-"

"Funny thing about the past… no matter how you want to conceal it… it will always pop up. Like my past on hunting little shits like you." He said turning his head darkly to glare at the man, the way his neck was twisted and his dead like eyes scare the man deeply.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii…" the man flinched in fear.

"By the way?" Naruto held up something that made the man eyes widen in horror. "This belongs to you?"

In his hands...was an arm...Bora looked down...and fainted as it was his…

Naruto chuckled as he dropped the appendage letting it vanish, "Idiot couldn't tell a simple illusion like that, shouldn't bother playing with the big boys."

"Wow you knocked him down without touching him!" Natsu said with a wide smile, watching Naruto demeanor change to a gentler aura rather than his cruel one.

"It was nothing really," Naruto shrugged. "So, what were you saying about this guy framing you?"

"This punk was using my name to pick up chicks! I was gonna kick his butt, then you stole-" Natsu was about to yell but Naruto's scary dead eyes appear making hitch his breath. "Uhh...nothing."

"Good, I hate people like him…" Naruto glared at the unconscious man, glancing at his neck with a dark look. 'Could be easy just to drop my Ten Commandments on his exposed jugular vein…' He thought before shaking his head to shake his head of those thoughts. 'Stop it, you're not a killer anymore. You're going to be a hero...like Luca always wanted to be.'

"So let me guess… you're the real Salamander." Naruto said.

"Yup!"

Nodding in approval, "Can you take me to Fairy Tail? If possibly I wish to-WHOA WAIT~!" Naruto said almost girlishly as Natsu drag him and somehow Lucy as an angry mob follows them. "Why are they chasing us?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy whined with comical tears flowing down her eyes.

"Well I did mess up the town, so…" Natsu grinned, before running off. "Let's get run for it!"

"Hey wait up!" Naruto shouted, running after him.

As they ran with the crazy destructive teen, Naruto smile brightly that was boyish and sweet. The smile that he wishes he could use in his earlier life. "Luca… our dreams are going to be realized."

XXXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN LOCATION

XXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman with dark colored hair stop reading her book as she saw a photo on her crack, "Tch…" Walking forward she grab it, looking over it she smile kindly. Taking the paper out of the broken frame, and looked over it carefully. It was Naruto a bit younger with the woman next to him. "I miss you, my darling contradiction."

She was about to put it away...but quickly look around if anyone was near her...and after making sure she stuff the picture underneath her clothes.

And she resume her reading although now humming, if anyone knew her well, they know that it only happen if Naruto was with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

PHANTOM LORD

XXXXXXXXXX

A young woman with blue long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored fur trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat. "Juvia wishes someone will love her."

The young lady suffers another heartbreak when her boyfriend dumps her for the rainclouds that always follow her. "No one wants to love Juvia…" She sighed.

Looking up...can someone love her with unlimited affections?

XXXXXXXXXX

MAGIC COUNCIL

XXXXXXXXXX

A woman wearing a white kimono was writing down some papers enjoying the peace until she looked down to notice the newest Fairy Tail report...a smile came across her face as she a photo of a laughing Natsu, a screaming Lucy and a worried Naruto.

"Well now isn't this interesting." She smiled wider, caressing the face of the photo Naruto with her index finger with a blush dusting her cheeks. The woman spoke with fondness in her tone, "I'm glad you're still around, Grimoire Heart's True Ace."

XXXXXXXXXX

KONOHA

XXXXXXXXXX

Minako was sitting on the big gates of Konoha while drinking out of a huge sake bottle. It's ironic that she used to hate alcohol when she was younger and now drinking it is the only way to cope with her family member's loss, "God, I'm feeling sick... I wonder how Tsunade can drink so much of this stuff without puking her guts out."

She then looks at the setting sun and remembers the day Naruto disappeared. When her daughters barged into the red stained room, Ruka was the first one to break out of her shock. She tasted the red stains and found out that it wasn't blood at all, but liquefied chakra that is commonly used by master level seal users.

That had brought out Minako out of her sorrow at that moment as she concluded that her son wasn't dead, but was simply running away from his duties and responsibilities by getting his hands on some strange seal he knew nothing about. It wouldn't have been that hard to get one for him as she often left various experimental seal drawings on paper scattered around her office. Naruto simply could have taken one when he was cleaning the room. Perhaps he thought one of them would allow him to escape… but at first it didn't matter. She and the rest of her family knew that he has no one else to rely on outside of Konoha's walls and waited for him to come back.

...

...

...

But he didn't come back.

A month had passed since Naruto ran away and the Namikaze home that was once shining and smelled like the perfect fragrance of lavender and cherry blossoms, became dirty and smelled like old, expired ramen. The house was filled with dirty laundry, empty ramen cups and other trash. Naruto was always the one that took care of cleaning up everything and prepared them delicious meals. With him gone, none of the of the house females were willing to step in and do something about it.

During that same month Minako, Kushina and their daughters also became rather… antsy… without Naruto being there to relieve them of their pent up stress.

Finally, after another week passed by, they decided that enough is enough and that they needed their personal servant back. Minako ordered her best Anbu squad to do a secret search for Naruto and after doing so she waited…waited for a long time. Days turned into weeks, then into months, but not a single hint of Naruto was discovered anywhere… there was no hint that he even was alive anymore.

Minako's frustration grew because of it so she had an Inuzuka clan member volunteer to join in the search. She had found an old shirt in Naruto's room and fortunately it still had enough scent in it for the Inuzuka dogs to sniff it.

After more frustrating months of wait, the search team finally returned… but their report wasn't pleasing either. During the first month, the tracker dogs managed to get a whiff of a very, VERY feint scent of Naruto near Kumo's borders.

Minako at first was worried that some Kumo shinobi had kidnapped Naruto, but she sighed in relief when the Anbu team leader said that the scent led away from Kumo's border and deeper into the Fire country. Tracking the scent seemed to go well until they reached a small farm village where the scent stopped. The Anbu tried searching for any more scent in a 20-mile radius but found nothing. They did a secret throughout search of the small village, only to end up with the same results.

Then, for the next month the Anbu team tried searching for the missing blond by increasing the search radius around the village, but it was hopeless. It's as if the boy vanished into thin air when he arrived at the village.

After the Anbu team finished their report Minako dismissed them, but ordered them to not speak about the mission to anyone. Afterwards she informed her family of the failed search, and needless to say…. the reactions weren't the best ones.

Almost all of the family members started blaming one another for their servant's disappearance. Some of them even turned violent and it took both Minako's and Kushina's strengths to calm them down. The following day, all of the family females decided to continue Naruto's search in secret. Whenever they are out on missions, all of them will keep an eye open for Naruto when they have free time.

While an agreement was reached, the tensions didn't disappear. Kaede and Ruka practically isolated themselves from the family. They would barely talk to anyone and after missions they would either go to do some training or simply shut themselves in their rooms and come out only during meals or baths.

These tensions have continued for years and had somewhat lessened…..but only barely.

Minako takes one last swig of her sake, trying to make herself forget about her troubles...

...

...

...

But the more she thinks about Naruto…the more she wants him.

She will find him… and she will bring him back either willing…or not…

CHAPTER END!

 _ **Azureking: As you see, Naruto is more stable and dark. While wants to kill he is trying to put himself above doing that...for now. Some (you know who) people must really push his buttons to be killed brutally.**_

 _ **As you notice...no Lisanna… *dodges weapons* sorry for the new plot for Naruto's past. He never met her, or her siblings, sorry.**_

 _ **That isn;t the only factor as we will see a bit of Naruto's past next chapter and his first mission! Stay tune and review please, I need some good reviews for this bad after bad events in my life please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AK: Hello, finally I got to chapter three. I'm going to state most of the canon missions like Kirby and others are going to gloss over in favor of...special chapters. Thank you, helrio uzugaku, for that._**

 ** _Anyway some Q and A:_**

 ** _Shirou Emiya1: Sister/close friends only._**

 ** _helrio uzugaku: Thanks for the feedback I hope I can use it to make this story better._**

 ** _CHAPTER START~!_**

 _Naruto lay on a grassy field as he saw some of his friends sat next to him, a girl with long raven hair smiled widely at him, "Umu! I found you Vice-captain!"_

 _A woman appeared next to the short woman, almost like she warped into existence. She wore a white and teal haori over her white combat kimono. "We were wondering what your days off were like."_

 _"Oh, sorry Oda-san." Naruto nodded respectfully at the woman. "Well, as you can see, it's pretty relaxing. Want to join?"_

 _The woman looked around and gave him a confused look, "Join what?"_

 _"Watching clouds, where I… used to live. I've meet a lazy family that would spend days watching clouds and I know why now… it's nice." He stated fondly remembering the_ very _few happy moments of his past._

 _The woman looked at the other female who already took Naruto's right side, a healthy distance away from him, knowing his fear. "Ara, this is peaceful~" The girl said folding her arms behind her head._

 _Oda pouted as she joins soon after, but eyes slowly closed… then snoring._

 _Naruto turned his head to hear the other woman giggling, noticing his look she smiled. "Naruto… I'm glad you trust us…" Her hand slowly reaching to his body, "And maybe one day…" She had her hand over Naruto's cheek. "I could… we could…"_

XXXXX

Naruto eyes open up as he felt the train stopped, "..." He smiled even after the bittersweet memory was fresh on his mind. "If only you two were here now." Naruto said, looking out the window. On his breast pocket was a white and teal handkerchief… a memento of his close friend O-

"Ughhhhhhhh…" Natsu groaned, his face being green as his cheeks were puffed out while beads of tears formed in his eyes.

"You're still not used to it, huh Natsu?" Naruto chuckled.

"No~!" He groaned as Lucy started to stir, "Please kill me."

"I could get the mirror out-" Naruto stated as he pulled out a blood stained hand mirror.

"NOPE~! I'M GOOD!" Natsu stated smiling despite looking like he will vomit at the very moment.

"You really need to take care of yourself." Naruto said worriedly.

"Mm-hmm~"

The two males turned to see Lucy yawning as she opened her eyes to see her two new friends, "Is it morning already?"

"Aye!" Happy cheered. "We're finally here in Magnolia!"

"HOLY SHIT! There's a fucking talking cat!" Naruto crudely yell out, before covering his mouth. "S-Sorry… auntie Julia over here…"

"Happy!" Natsu hugged the blue cat… that had white bird like wings on its back… before suddenly choking on its neck! "Why the hell you leave me behind?!"

The cat cried waterfall tears, "Mirajane caught of lot of fish, and I couldn't fight it!" He cried as Naruto covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a small feminine laugh.

"Seriously? This early in the day?" Lucy sighed. "I just want one day of normalcy around here…"

"Well…" Naruto started as he grabbed his traveling bag from above. "It depends on what you perceive as normal. To Natsu this could be normal for him…"

The group quickly left the platform as they looked at streets where Fairy Tail was supposes to be. The new Rave Master enjoys being in awe of the busy street, he always wanted to live in crowded places, and this is the reason why. People knew others here, a slice of heaven...

"So… where's your guild at?" Naruto asked.

"You literally can't miss it." Happy said, pointing to what seemed to be a castle-esque building that stood out from the rest of the town.

Naruto stopped as he saw a doll… it was so pretty…

Lucy turned around to watch the blonde male blushed at the sight of a cute doll; she smiled as she pushed Natsu ahead. "Naruto, we'll go on ahead, go buy that toy!"

"Huh? Oh okay." Naruto said distractedly, he hated loving cute things. But dammit, it was too cute to pass up! Entering the store, he blushed as he saw little kids, mostly girls, wondering around the store. Reaching to the desk, he saw the owner was turn their back, "Excuse me, that doll in the window is it possible for me to purchase it?"

"Hm?" The shop owner asked, turning around and Naruto saw it was a woman once again. "Oh yes. It is."

"H-How much?" Naruto stuttered.

"I… oh my god… Lord Rave Master?" The woman said grabbing a pair of glasses and nearly started to cry. "Yo-You're alive!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked incredulous. "I'm sorry… do I know you?"

"Yes, when Rosemary village burned down… you save me and my mother." She stated, before trying desperately to remind him of something. "Ah, the day that Demon Guard was supposes to be a real guild!"

Demon Guard…

Naruto's first attempt to create a guild, only one village knew that name… and Naruto saw a little girl with coke-bottle size lenses always playing with… "Marie? Wow you grew up!" He said smiling angelic at the woman.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Lord Naruto." She bowed, before taking a closer look. "Really though, it's as if the attack never happen to you, time never passing you..."

The Rave Master couldn't find the words to explain, "I was… in a bad place and after it was done… I rested my eyes for many years. Until I had the will to wake up again." The man spoke cryptically as Marie nodded. Before moving away from the desk to get the doll.

"Naruto, this doll is yours." She got on one knee ignoring the looks from her usual patrons. "I modeled it after Lady Luca."

"Marie…" Naruto muttered. "You didn't have to…"

"I want to… and I believe if I did…" She looked down sadly. "Maybe she could come back…"

Naruto could understand that notion...more than anything in this decaying world.

"The world is poorer without her..." Naruto ruefully spat out in utter disgust.

"Please, don't let me hold you up! Come back anytime, I always do personalize dolls for a large amount of jewels. But for you, free my lord!" She urged him.

"Are you sure?" Naruto stated as he tried to reach for the pocket where his money is. "I could at least pay for the m-"

"No, no!" The doll maker stated, before stopping, "Just… just live please."

The man looked at her oddly as the woman dabbed her eyes with her sleeve, "I pray every night that you of all the members were safe… so please just… just be safe."

"I-" Before he could finish the woman was dragged back inside by the kids, waving a quick goodbye as Naruto was alone again.

He looked down and smiles sadly at the masterfully crafted doll… It really did look like Luca. But he knew that really it was never to be given to anyone, it was too perfect yet she did it for someone like him. "Thank you Marie… I'll cherish this always…"

XXXXXXXXXX

The young man walked through the streets of Magnolia with the doll in tow, while smiling happily all the while.

"I wonder if she can make my family and Demon Guard?" He said playing with the doll in his hands, he always did like making things but this was out of his league.

"Naruto!"

The man quickly stuffs the doll into the bag as he saw Lucy and Natsu leave a building. "Oh is this the place?" He muttered to himself as he enters the steps, before he could ask Natsu passed him.

"Sorry, Natsu says we have to save a friend! We'll be back, just enter and tell them you want to join!" Lucy said, before she went to catch up with Natsu.

"Huh…" Naruto said to himself. "They sure were in a hurry." He commented, before turning his attention back to the building. "So this is the place…" He said, before entering through the door.

The man quickly brought his blade to stop a pillar of ice from hitting his face, quickly moving forward he went the ice attack and dragged the blade on it...placing the steel edge on the one who used the attack...the blade rested on the teen's neck. Naruto's eyes became hollow as he laid the blade perfectly still.

"W-Whoa… sorry that was for Natsu!"

Soon as the words reached his eyes, the young Rave Master's eyes unsettling eyes return to normal. Now slightly ashamed of his actions, "It's fine. And he's already gone. Something about going to save Marco or something." Naruto said trying to calm his nerves by acting professional. "You're part of Fairy Tail?"

"That's right. Name's Gray Fullbuster."

"Huh…" Naruto muttered, as he looked closer at him. "You remind me of someone I once knew." He blushed softly as he realized to pull his sword away from the ice user. "S-Sorry, flight or fight instincts…"

"It's fine." Gray said. "So, you here to join?"

"Something like that, can I speak with your Guild Master?" The Rave Master asked as soon as he said it, two people walked to him. Once more a blush dusted upon Naruto's cheeks as he saw an elegant beauty with ivory white haired woman wearing a maroon dress and a short old man next to her. But her eyes what made Naruto eyes skip a beat, so...dark blue eyes that held feelings of kindness and love...it twisted his heart greatly as it remind him of Luca...

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master." The short old man said.

"Hello mister Makarov?" Naruto smiled earnestly. "Musica's grandfather says hello!"

"Hm? Oh! Naruto! Is that you, boy? My, you've grown!" Makarov said surprised.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "How have you been?"

The old man nodded, "Been good with my children!"

Naruto looked around at the guild also nodding back, "It seems fun…" He knew that this guild was an odd one and to top it off one of the best. Perhaps Luca like it more for its close bonds rather than the title of number one. "Oh… my mother told me to hand this to you."

"Oh?" Makarov said, as Naruto handed him an envelope. Once he opened it, his eyes widened. "Ah, now things make sense..."

"I-I'm sorry what?" Naruto stuttered.

Pocketing the papers, the man smiled, "Is there anything else you wish to ask?"

Naruto tried to speak but hold his tongue, shaking his head, "N-No, thank you for your time." Leaving quickly he could-

"Naruto… you can join… it's fine." Makarov said softly as Grey and Mirajane, and soon the rest of the guild look towards the scene. "That past you have buried… right?"

"Yes…"

"And you wish to move on?"

Turning to face the man, he nodded, "Yes…"

"Then you can ask…" The guildmaster said with a small smile, knowing the pain that young man has in his heart.

"Makarov-san, may I join this guild?" Naruto asked as the man nodded.

"Now you know the answer, of course my boy!" Makarov smiled jovially. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

The teen bowed respectfully, as Grey pat his back, "Well welcome! Anyway, Mira, get the stamp."

"Of course Master!" Mirajane smiled as she went to get said stamp. "So where would you like to be and what's the color you would like your stamp to be?"

Naruto looked at the wooden object, before blushing, "Uh… I'd rather not expose my body…" ' _Not since that time I got stranded on that island full of women with Oda and Luca…'_ He shivered in horror when he took off his suit and the nightmare never ended… even Oda and Luca joined in that horror. Before he remembers his sword, "If possible-" He undid the buttons to his suit and place the jacket, and soon shirt, on a table to show lithe yet muscular frame. He touched the left shoulder as he smiled, "And if...you can use white and black?"

"Of course. I don't see why not," Mirajane smiled brightly, gingerly placing the stamp over his shoulder and carefully press it as she adds used magic to add the color. She smiled as she saw the Fairy Tail symbol on his arm, diagonally black and white, a rather nice taste. She blushed as she saw Naruto turning red as her hands were on his arm longer than she should have. "S-Sorry!"

Naruto with a red face, only move quickly as he could before putting back his clothing in crazy fast speed. "I shall go find a inn, until I save enough for a more permanent residence."

"Ohh? I take it that your mother didn't tell you about the room she rented?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes. The letter stated that you'd be lodging at Fairy Hills, that's the girl dormitory."

*GONG!*

The whole room turned to see Naruto's sword drop from his back to hit the floor flat side first, soon his body was devoid of color. "E-Eh?"

"You did not read the letter beforehand?" Makarov blinked.

"I'm… staying… at a girls' dorm…?" Naruto uttered out.

"Yes, I already had the paperwork completed. From what I thought at the time, I believe Miss Elie would be living there." He started and smiled as he shrug with a mere chuckle, "But oh well."

Naruto raised his arms; "I-I should get her money then! Men and women shouldn't live under the same house!" He tried to persuade the man.

"While I would agree with you… your mother would say otherwise." Makarov said, turning the letter around for Naruto to see. "It's in the fine print."

"B-B-But!" Everytime he said it, his hair comically had hair stains out of place, and his face was so shock it was almost funny to look at.

However he felt a hand on his rear before letting out a sound that many blush, "KYA~!"

"Stop complaining~! We need a cute guy to gawk at!"

Naruto turned around, with his hands comically shielding his rear end, to see another lovely woman. She wore skintight brown pants, and a blue swimsuit bra. While dress rather risqué, Naruto blushed at her lovely beauty. She had exotic tan that most women he met never had, her long and wavy brown hair had him memorized as it suited a woman with strong confidence like her. Her eyes nearly trick Naruto as he believes it was black until peering closely that it was a dark purple.

"Cana…" Makarov sighed. "Stop scaring the poor boy."

"Come on, what kinda guy says no to living with super sexy girls~?" She said reaching towards Naruto, before he vanished from her side. She then looks at where he was before and now to where he is…which was next to Mirajane, who was behind her when she was talking to Naruto. "How'd you do that?"

"I'd rather not say." Naruto cleared his throat. "Makarov, there must be some kind of mistake."

The man shook his head, "By the time the paperwork is done, it'll be hard for us to get your money back as some of the money is being used for future project's."

"Oh…" He was defeated; he couldn't ask them to give them his money when they needed it.

"So you have two choices, A: I take you to the dorms… or B: They do." Makarov stated as he pointed to Cana and Mirajane, both of who held whips and chains, as the latter made the chains snap when pulling on them.

"Eep~!" Naruto girlishly squeak as he saw that, "A! A! I CHOOSE A!"

"Very well." Makarov nodded. "Please follow me." He said, before walking off, with Naruto following him...with the two girls in tow still holding the items. As he paled whiter and whiter as this happened…

XXXXXXXXXX

IN KONOHA... AREA UNKNOWN

XXXXXXXXXX

Suri is smiling as she was plays with a skull in her hand... you can hear weak cries of pain and suffering come from the people around who have some of their limbs ripped off while others are mutilated beyond recognition. "Naru..." The younger of the second oldest twins spoke cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXX

POV SURI

XXXXXXXXXX

Hmhm~ Naru will come home soon... he should know better than try to escape from our family and me. I will have to _punish_ him for leaving like that... Naru.

Mama and mommy have become very upset with him gone and my sisters have been acting weirdly as of late, but I know that once little Naru is back, all will be back to normal… Ohh? This girl is still alive?

I look to my right and see a young girl, most likely a Genin, trying to crawl away from me. Oh no no no~! That won't do...

SPLAT!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The girl's head popped open like a paintball! Ahhh~ my mutation is such an amazing gift! Invisible hands ripping and killing my enemies! Mama and mommy seemed to be frightened by them, but they said as long as I use them for a good cause, they don't mind... hehehe… I'm pretty sure that killing these foreign trash Shinobi and Kunoichi meets that condition!~

*Sigh* While it is quite fun slaughtering the bad guys, it's just not the same without Naru. When I would return home, he would always listen to what I have to say of my grand adventures against the enemy since my sisters didn't want to hear about them. Hmmm… I remember sometimes he begged me to stop telling them, but I would just restrain him and make him _listen_ … and if he tried to resist, I _punished_ him~!

Naru...

Naru...

Naru…

Mine... my dear little brother... all mine… no matter where you are… I will find you… and I will never let you leave me again… even if I have to tear off your arms and legs to ensure it…

XXXXXXXXXX

END OF POV, SCENE CHANGE: MAGNOLIA

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this is happening…" Naruto dreaded as he continued to walk slowly, as if he was walking on death row. He is trying to get over his fear… but so soon and in such a direct way!

"Oh come now lad. I'm sure it won't be all bad." Makarov tried to assure. "And besides, you have an entire bedroom to yourself. So you don't have to worry about rooming with anyone."

"...Is it near the dorm entrance?" Naruto hoped.

"I don't know the girls will have to escort you." The man stated, "No man, no matter what, was to enter the dorms. Until you that is."

"But… why here of all places?" Naruto asked. "Mom could've picked the boy's dorm easily."

"There isn't…" Makarov stated as he cupped his chin, "The First Master, made this Fairy Hills for a friend… sadly it wasn't finished when both were past to the next life."

"Oh…" Naruto got out. "Well… if I have to abide by mom's rules then fine…"

"Oh come now, you're more than adult than your parents are."

"Well… not arguing there." Naruto deadpanned as he agreed wholeheartedly, sadly to say due to his former family treating him like scum. Naruto mentality was more like a young man rather than a teen… now he feels _like_ an old man at many times. Despite his parents raising him, they were young as well, such as making accidents like destroying towns and getting into silly adventures. Naruto was the adult in most cases, which was sad for his new family as he berated them for their actions. "Though they do their best." He admitted with a soft smile into the sky, not many would stop and adopt a child like they did.

I wonder where they are…?

Those were his thoughts as he almost fell face first, when his feet nearly trip over the short elderly man. "Oh, are we… wow…" He stated as he saw a large and mildly imposing building composed of bricks. It consists of a central, elongated section at whose sides sit two wings protruding outwards, with the one to the center's right acting as the main entrance, which takes the form of a double door with a pyramid-shaped upper part topped by a similarly pyramid-shaped roof, held up by wooden beams. Enforcing the multitude of standard bricks on the edges and marking rectangular sections in the central part are larger, lighter bricks lined up in vertical rows, with light beams instead marking sections horizontally. The front part of the building possesses a porch adorning the central part, with a steep tiled roof split in sections by beams being held up by simply wooden pillars paired with arcs. The two wings are each adorned by small numbers of large, arched windows, while the central section's windows are similar in design, but noticeably smaller and more numerous. Each section possesses an elongated, pitched roof composed of tiles; the wings, beneath such roof, have round windows adorning their top part. Sitting in front of the entrance, held up by two pillars composed of stone and bricks, flanking the pathway leading to the building, and each topped by the sculpture of a stylized Fairy Tail's symbol, is a large, mildly arched sign reading "Fairy Hills" in sober, elongated dark characters. Near the entrance, he saw a nice patio with wooden lounge chairs that made him think of summer afternoons while drinking some fruity beverage.

"Well. I suppose Mira and Cana will take over, come down to the Guild Hall when you want to take a mission." The master of Fairy Tail started with a nudge to Naruto's leg, "And bring some details for us male members, you lucky son of a gun!"

"For the record, I don't do those kinds of things." Naruto frowned, even if he wasn't afraid of women. He was taught by Luca to be a gentleman, while he did enjoy the female body he wasn't a fool like his uncle Hamrio.

The two girls glared at their leader, who just dashed away to avoid any punishment, "Sheesh, glad to have such a moral biding man here." Cana winked at Naruto who ignore her advance.

"Don't worry. All the girls here are well behaved." Mirajane said to Naruto. "At least for the most part…"

"Excuse me?"

She merely shook her head, reaching for Naruto's hand-

But she missed as he pulled to the side; his face was void of emotions, which neither girl saw, before he smiles charmingly. "Sorry, I was hoping to look around a bit. Didn't mean to move away like that, so please show me." He stated moving a step to the side to allow the white hair girl to lead him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three enter the dorm, as Naruto notice it was empty before quickly realize most of the female were at the guild. Mirajane pointed to the stairs as they move quickly up, before stopping at the fourth floor. "So amazing, I didn't think this had a fourth floor!" Cana said drinking a can of beer, as Naruto eyes widen.

"A bit early for drinking is it not?" Naruto stated as Cana winked at him, as she offers him drink.

"Somewhere it's nighttime, wanna drink?" She winked although her eyebrow twitched as Naruto went on, "Oh I like them playing hard to get…"

"Sorry… I don't drink."

"Oh c'mon~! One drink won't hurt ya!"

"No seriously, I can't drink."

"Oho~ what's this? Are you a lightweight?" Cana chuckled.

"It's against my religion." He stated finally, "Males don't drink unless they are married."

"Well that's no fun…" Cana pouted.

Naruto smiled inwardly as he didn't really believe in the religion that Luca once followed, but it was good to use when he can. They all stop when they saw a door blocking the stairway, "I guess this is my room?"

"It is." Mirajane nodded. "Go on ahead. We'll bring the rest of your belongings here."

The girl then gave him a white key, almost fairy-like design, which Naruto figured was the guild's logo and Cana was dragged by the kind girl who waved at him. The blonde young man quickly unlocked the door to see large room, almost like a giant living room in mansion. "This… is my room?" he almost gawked. "This is definitely way out of my pay range…"

However…

He noticed some doors, moving the nearest one he saw large bathroom almost built for five, "Wow… guess the bathroom is for fun…" Quickly checking the others was a guest room, large kitchen, and lastly a game room. "Mom must've drop her gambling money here..." he then inspected more of his room as he had a nice assortment of furniture that included a nightstand, a long dresser, walk-in closet and even a standing mirror that was off to the side.

"Don't have to spend too much on miscellaneous items." He stated, before blushing as he pulls the nightstands drawer, and found a few square shape packages. And not one second later...he slammed it, as his head produce steam. "I forgot...that stuff…" He did find some women lovely, but with his fear...he totally forgot that some would like to...do something naughty things. Sighing as he shook his head, "One day at a time."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Naruto, are you still there? We have your belongings." Mirajane said from the other side of the door.

"Dad must have sent them…" He said knowing that he had few items due to him and his family constantly moving from place to place. "Just leave it outside, I'll get to it."

"Okay, and when you're done. Come to the kitchen." Mirajane said before he heard her footsteps fading away, meaning that she had left.

"Wait… so I have a kitchen while there's another one?" He spoke to himself as he realizes that he doesn't have to be near women to make his food. But for now, he shrugged it off as he went to the door and grabbed his things before placing them inside his room. Once he was done, he went out of the room and walked down the hallway of the dorm and into the dorms' kitchen. When he arrived…

*POP! POP!*

There were the sounds of party poppers as Naruto saw there was a lot of food on the table and above it was a banner that read 'WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL NARUTO!'

Naruto eyes widen, as he saw many woman from the guild around, all wearing light sleep wear. The room they were in was the entertainment room, which had large couch, TV, and a few bookshelves. He would say more...but he had to do the one thing that came into his mind...

CRASH~!

The girl's eyes widened as Naruto quickly dashed and crashed towards into the nearest window…

"Did he know the cake was carrot cake?" Cana stated, as the others also wonder.

"Oh poo, now all the food's gonna go to waste." A young girl with messy light blue hair pouted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed heavily as he once again, let fear, run away from women, "Sorry Luca…" He prey as he felt like letting her down again. He didn't care if the battle was long, he will win… and maybe… just maybe… touch a girl's cheek without fainting!

…

…

…

"I'm so unmanly…" He cried out yoyo tears as he saw the light of day dying. He could take a job and hop on a train to reach his destination overnight… Then again… that's it. He's going to go on a mission! If he's going to do a mission, then that's what he's gonna do. The food and sleep can wait!

XXXXXXXXXX

"So he went through the window?" Makarov asked the bar matron. "That explains him leaving that note in the bar for me to approve some missions. I haven't heard anything bad about him so I figure it was fine to do. But why the note?"

"I think he was surprised by our… surprise." She said explaining to the master, after Naruto never came back the night they gave the party.

"And all the food went to waste…" The light blue haired girl pouted.

"Now now Levy, I'm sure there's a reason for this." Mirajane said.

"Well whatever it is, he needs to come back soon," Cana added.

SLAM!

"Hey…" Naruto stated, as his clothes were torn apart showing his lithe yet well muscled build. "I've finished the quests…" He stated lamely as he was trying to cover himself.

"Whew… someone got ripped." Cana whistled.

"Ah, there you are." Makarov said. "Where have you been, boy?"

"Like I said, I finished the quests." Naruto answered and held up a bag full of Jewels. "And got a lot of money out of this."

Cana smiled as she eye the male's fine body, "And that was the reason you are standing nearly missing a fourth of your clothing?"

KNOCK~! KNOCK~!

The blonde cringed when the door was knocked on, "I WAS NEVER HERE!" He quickly looked around…

CRASH~!

And went through another window…

"And there he goes…" Makarov sweat dropped.

The door open to show a beautiful maiden, walking with utmost care, "Greetings, where is my betrothed?" She wore a long white and green kimono covering her body, until some realize it was a wedding kimono! Her long white hair was so sparkling in perfection.

…

…

…

"What?" The man stated, as the woman passed him a quest paper. "A-Rank, who can kill the monster terrorizing my village will be rewarded with…"

"Wait?" Grey looked over the paper and blushed, "MY, MY, MY!" He repeated the words as soon Makarov was about to speak.

"My Virginity and myself." The woman stated as she used a fan to cover her snide smile, "Now I repeat where is my husband?"

"You know what?" Cana started as she looked at the broken window, before smiling, "He went back to his country...which is like...a year away." She smirks as the woman looked heartbroken.

"Ehhh!?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Should have slept in the gutters…" Naruto stated as he walked on the streets, shopping for food, while he did the mission. Successfully killing these rare beasts without problems, the woman of the village offered herself to Naruto… in more ways than one.

"Still… at least I got away from that woman. I am _not_ ready for that." He shuddered.

"Hey!"

The blonde turn to see a pink haired teen walking towards him, looking down the produce, Naruto spoke, "Natsu, did you save your friend?"

"Yeah, he's safe and sound." Natsu grinned. "It was easy too."

"Good," The Rave Master said sniffing a tomato and smiled at the ripeness. "Stew tonight…"

"Natsu! Moh, you need to wait next time!" Lucy ran towards the two with a blue cat in tow. "Oh Naruto, I just missed you. What happened back there, some lady was looking for you and the men are crying for some reason."

"I don't know…" Naruto robotically stated, trying his best to forget everything.

"Oi, wanna fight?" Natsu started with a wide grin, "I heard you did all those quest, with the old man yelling at you! You must be S-rank strong."

"Not really. I just want to eat and sleep."

"Hey even better! After we chow down, then we'll fight!"

*BONG!*

"Ow!"

Naruto blink owlishly as he saw Lucy, who was panting tiredly, as she slap the back of Natsu's head.

"Don't be an idiot! The last thing we need is you wrecking uptown and the Magic Council writing up another complaint!"

"Shut up, Luigi!" He growled before his head was hit again.

"It's LUCY~!"

Naruto smiled at their silly interaction, before frowning, "Sorry, but no… there comes nothing from friends fighting each other."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Think of it as training!" Natsu said.

"No, I rather not. Besides," He turns back as gave a look that shows nothing but raw power. "I would kill you if I go all out." Paying for the food, he left as Natsu eyes narrow before smiling.

"Now I really want to fight him!"

XXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT KONOHA, UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE HOUSEHOLD

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruka lies in her bed while trying her best to pleasure herself, only to get NOTHING AGAIN! She throws her nightstand at the wall. "FUCKING DAMMIT!"

She just wants to fucking climax! Is it so much to ask! "Why isn't it this working!? Dammit! If only that little shit was here." She mutters the last part angrily. She would chain him to the ground and ride him until he is half dead. She is certain that if she did that, she would finally get her release!

Ruka turns her room's door when she hears Kushina knocking and calling out to her. 'Hmph, wonder what does the great cheater want this time.' She thinks bitterly in her mind.

There is a secret that only the members of this family know… Kushina is cheating on Minako... and she continues to do so to this very day. The first woman she had done it with is Mei, a cousin from Mist village, and she does it with her whenever she gets the chance. But it's not only with Mei, no, she has sex with any other Uzumaki female she can find and does not even care about the age difference, like for example, four months ago she fucked an Uzumaki girl from the Grass Village who was old enough to be considered her daughter.

You may think it's wrong... but Uzumaki women are like the constantly changing winds with their sexual acts. They jump from one partner to another, always coming up with new fetishes to enhance their pleasure.

Minako didn't mind it at first since she used to have Naruto to molest, but with him now gone, she only allows it because her wife brings Mei for a threesome from time to time.

But lately Ruka noticed how Kushina began acting a bit weird. She sometimes, for some unknown reason, stop whatever she is doing at that time and looks at one specific direction for several minutes with a glazed over look in her eyes before snapping out of it.

Minako had questioned her about it but Kushina would always answer that she herself doesn't know why she does it.

What is unknown to the family is that Kushina's own natural instincts to mate are acting up. This only ever happens to a fully blooded Uzumaki. This instinct urges a male or a female to seek out an Uzumaki partner to reproduce with. Kushina's cheating is partly influenced by that, as she only prefers having sex with Uzumaki blood relatives.

At first, this instinct within Kushina was dormant since her original home village, Uzushiogakure, was destroyed and every Uzumaki male within it was killed.

When Kushina married Minako and later gave birth to Naruto, her Uzumaki mating instinct began to slowly awaken since a male with some Uzumaki blood in him was present, but now that he is gone, the instinct has fully awakened and is demanding Kushina to find him.

What Kushina will most likely never realize is that the reason she sometimes looks at one specific direction for several minutes, is because her instinct is telling her that she can find Naruto in that direction.

"Ruka... you need to go to your mission..." Kushina says in a cheery tone.

"*Sigh* Fine, not like I have anything to do here. Hmph…" Ruka snorts and walks past her mother who has entered her room.

"As always, remember to keep an eye out for our wayward son." She says angrily. Like Minako, Kushina considers Naruto to be nothing more than a servant of the house. Naruto should have been grateful that he was even allowed to be THEIR servant, as many other people would give up anything so they could be in such a position. "I swear, if ever get my hands on that brat, I will put seals on him that will never allow him to disobey us ever again, and once he is punished enough, I'm going to put a dog collar on his neck to always remind him of his position." Kushina mutters angrily to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, part of those words are again influenced by her Uzumaki instinct that is telling her to not only find and mate with Naruto, but also to ensure that he never runs away again.

But also…

A small purple eye was in the corner of the room glowing as it was please of what it has created among the females that wrong Naruto.

CHAPTER END

 _ **AK: I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review, and if you questions also leave them in said reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AK: I have big rant to say before my usual thing, to the person who keep leaving reviews on my fics to update this, If you keep this up I will not do update this just to spite you. But I won't do that, but know that if you do this again I will postpone my work on future chapters. I think all authors agree that spamming that message on other stories will give the opposite effect to work on the story!**_

 _ **Sorry about that y'all, now time to update this great fic of mine for this birthday and this will start a small sub-arc on what happen to Naruto between the first chapter and now. Hope you all like it**_

 _ **CHAPTER START~!**_

A certain smell suddenly woke up all the females who lived in Fairy Tail, Cana who first got out of her room, continued smelling the new odor, gracing the dorms. It was something that made her drool… was that, "Chocolate chip pancakes?" She question as the drinker looked around as soon more of the girls started leaving their rooms and tried to find the source of the delicious sweet smell.

She saw her neighbor to her room, slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. She has also been seen sporting longer hair in other instances, with two bangs framing her face and her forehead being covered by her fringe. Laki Olietta, the Wood Maker mage of Fairy Tail. "I smell chocolate!"

"Where is it coming from?" Cana asked as the girl she saw just shrugged to show her answer.

But the door across from the other side open to see Mirajane walking towards them interrupted both. A clear smile of sweet-smelling treats making her tummy growl in hunger of freed food, "Ah, chocolate chip pancakes!"

"I want some!" A dark-skinned girl sporting an orange cat hat has just _kicked_ open her room door. She is Chico C Hammitt, the daughter of the man who owns Fairy Hills, living there for a smaller amount of the rent.

Following this loud awakening, the other girls started to leave their rooms one by one, the last one who came from Chico room, sniffs the air as well. "I smell pecan waffles too!" She was a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build. She has light shoulder-length hair, dark eyes, and cheek marks. She wears a revealing striped black dress matched with long striped gloves and long striped shoes shaped like an animal's feet. Over her striped gloves, she wears another pair of gloves; light gloves with dark symbols on them. She also sports homemade accessory horns, one on each side of her head. She is Mickey Chickentiger another member of Fairy Tail and a roommate of Chico C Hammitt.

They all agreed when looking at each other to keep quiet, "I think it's coming from the lounge." Mirajane pointed to the main living room where the kitchen was located nearby.

All of the girls and Cana crept their way towards the lounge of the girl's dorms, and when they peeked around the corner, lo and behold, there was Naruto cooking pancakes and waffles. There were even plates of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon, along with toast, muffins, fruit, each having a glass of milk and orange juice.

Who would've thought that the girls would be given royal treatment to breakfast early in the morning!?

The young man smiled before turning off the heat, with his magic as he was using it as it source from the start, "Yosh, all done." He nodded to himself, before going to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. After drying his hands with a clean towel, he called out with a loud voice, "Hey- HOLY MOTHER OF LUCA~!" The young former Rave Master stated with a surprised yell as the girls were already behind him, thankfully at the table and not in the kitchen.

"Sorry kiddo. Couldn't help but wake up to the smell." Cana grinned widely mostly at the amount of food.

"Y-Your all up already?" Naruto stuttered, before trying to recollect himself, this is why he made the food. "I… wanted to apologize for leaving here because of the party."

The girls all looked at each other slight surprised, the bikini wearing women wink at her neighbor, "Don't sweat it cutie~ we just thought we scared you."

This made Naruto release breath of relief at that, "l thank you, so anyway I made breakfast. I did some shopping yester- _OH NO~!_ "

"What was that?" Cana quickly question as she swore the oven behind Naruto moved slightly like it was animated.

"Nothing~!" He said taking a step back to lean on it, "I- _Oh_ \- anyone needs syrup?" The blonde reached out a bottle of sweet sticky liquid. "Ehehehe… heh… _No!_ "

The girls nodded as they moved forward and it turned causing Naruto to move away to get away from the large group. The drunken woman pulled down the door and-

"OH NO~!"

"GAHHHH!" Cana sat on her behind as she saw a _living_ melon with eyes and a mouth on it! "The hell is that thing?!"

"OH NO MELON~!"

The woman poke it as it jumped back or it least it tried as it was stuck between the metal shelf inside, "Why does it keep- _OH NO~!-_ saying that?!" She said no longer frightened but just disturbed at the sight of it.

The girls looked at the thing, it was a melon, watermelon to be exact. But it was no _ordinary_ watermelon. "Hey, I know those!" A blue haired girl said pointing at it, before pulling out a book, "Ye~up! Just as I suspected! That's a rare Oh No Melon!"

"A… what melon? Levy, what are you talking about?" The drunken girl asked confused, with a raised brow.

"It's one of the most delectable pieces of fruit in all of Symphonia? The kingdom that was torn apart by criminals and hatred until the King, Lucia Raregroove, return and save it? I heard that that they produce a lot of stuff that many counties, including ours, allow trading to happen with low taxes for shipments. Basically Raregroove has been doing extremely well from what it was once." The blue haired girl stated not seeing Naruto smiling at her for saying that. "But why is it here though?"

"No the better question is why is it speaking and blinking!?" Cana jabbed her thumb at the thing as it did blink before saying 'Oh no' but more calm than before. She then looked to the boy, "Did you have something to do with this, Naruto?"

"...Yeah, I was going to make a fruit bowl with it." He said as the fruit started to sweat as it heard that, as it shivered in its spot. "But I thought about drilling a hole to collect the juice instead, or maybe freezing then smashing a hammer on it for make-shift ice for drinks."

"OH NO~!" It said struggling until it popped out of the oven and bounced to the table, thankfully not messing up the food, "OH NO, OH NO!" It repeated before flinging itself towards an open window. "Oh… No…" It said turning back it realized one thing… the floor they were in was on the second floor. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

SPLAT~!

"Aw man!" Naruto rushed to see the horrifying remains of the fruit on the patio, "Why do they tend to be suicidal when I get them?" He questioned softly as the swordsman never understood why they kill themselves when he wasn't looking. "100 jewels down the drain…again."

"I mean…you technically _were_ going to kill it to eat." The blue haired girl pointed out.

"It deserved to die Levy." Cana said still grossed out on talking fruits.

"Amen to that." Naruto agreed before sighing, "Sigh...quick question are there any jobs near Symphonia?"

"I don't see why there shouldn't be any. Why?" Cana asked.

"Because I need to get more Oh No Melons, fresh as they tend to dry out when taken out of the desert." He then raises a finger, "Yes I know the oddity in that reason, but it's talking fruit." None of the girls questioned him as the answer pretty much was convincing.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Cana deadpanned with a sweatdrop. "Why?"

Naruto turn back to look at them…

THUMP~THUMP~!

Nearly all the women blushed as the way the morning light glistened on his body; he actually looked more like a prince than his androgynous looks usually does. "Because… I wanted to eat one with you all…" He scratched his cheek in slight embarrassment.

ZOOP~!

Cana grabbed his hands, totally missing his somewhat comical horrified look, "Then let's go!" She said far too engrossed in her sudden flair of hormones taking over her mind.

"E-Eh?"

"EHHHHH?!" The other girls looked shocked at their guildmate.

Levy then came up from behind her, "Cana~ The Kingdom of Raregroove are in desert locations, and the Queen limits drinking for adults by age! That means they have to drink responsible to the point it's even enforced. You'll never make it! You can't go a day without downing a barrel!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?!" The blue haired girl said in astonished, she remembers Cana nearly binge drinking enough to kill herself when being stuck in the desert last month!

"So, I'm going either way! And I'll be damned if I fail this as a member of Fairy Tail!"

"...You so want to get into his pants." A green haired older woman said before taking a plate and getting breakfast started, "I got to work with Zack later so I'll be eating first."

"Ahhh! No fair Bisca! I got dibs on those pancakes first!" Cana protested as she darted for her plate and shoved her aside unceremoniously, "First dibs!"

Naruto just watches as the women ate his food with great pleasure, before pulling out a pocket watch. "Well another reason is…" he whispered to himself as the others didn't hear him. "Was that Luca loved eating one every end of the month." Naruto fondly said before looking like the piece of fruit was still moving. Sweat Dropping as he had forgotten, they can only stop moving when being cooked… so it was still in pain. "Eheheh, I feel bad now…"

"Oh… no…"

XXXXX

BACK IN KONOHA

XXXXX

"Excuse me…" A cloaked being went to the small wooden outpost near the large west gate of the wall, "May I enter this place?" The voice was light and airy, as a young teen would have.

There was no answer at first, but then a voice from the other side replied, "You may…"

"Dude, stop trying to sound like Itachi!" A Chūnin said as his partner blushed at the sudden loss of his coolness.

"Shut up, Izumo!"

The cloaked figure took out a page before nodding, "Ok… just two things and I'll leave here."

"Well, what is it?" Izumo asked, taking the paper to look at it. "Uhh… ink and papers?"

"The kind Shinobi uses if possible." The person asked as the two gave the cloaked figure a stern look.

"Sorry those are for only for our forces only. Any item that is bought without permission is forbidden." The other Chūnin said as the person took a deep breath.

"Damn, well is everything in order?" The figure said as the two Chūnin looks at the paper...before falling over as snoring came. "Heh...have a good nap." Soon the person pats their heads kindly, as they enter the village. "Gotta find those spots."

The hooded person smiles before she was suddenly turn around to see an incoming fist! And hit the floor quickly losing consciousness...

All in all… the plan was working...

XXXXXXXXXX

FAIRY TAIL GUILDHALL

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Oh No Melon gathering!" Naruto smiled as he got what he wanted before sighing, "But it's at the Kingdom of Raregroove." He said with a groan, "I really don't want to visit there now… _she's_ going to kill me." He then looked to his small pouch of candy and picked one out. "What's today going to be like?" He said, before popping into his mouth and chewed on it. "Sour… just my luck…" He took out a sour piece of gum and stick to the paper.

"Hold on Naruto." Makarov said from the bar as he uses two of his fingers to make Naruto come over to where he was, as soon as the blonde did so he resumes speaking. "You're going to take some of the members with you."

"May I ask why?" Naruto asked in return as he seems to do a perfect job last time… granted he escaped before the woman can make him and her do the naughty night time tango. But the only thing that was ruined was his outfit; thank the Rave Stones that he had spares.

"You're not quite ready to go on missions on your own. You'd need to be an S-Rank Mage if you are to survive by yourself." Makarov explained. "Please understand. The last thing we need is something happening to you and not returning for such a long time."

Naruto gave him a stare as he placed a hand on his hips… not realizing some girls were checking his ass out when he did so. Makarov finally sighed, "Okay, okay… I want you to teach them not to create chaos. You are the only one, ONLY ONE, to not destroy anything! I already have enough complaints with the Magic Council as it is. So take Elfman and Cana with you."

"..."

"I'll pay double…" He cried out weakly, only for Naruto to raise his eyebrow to say 'And~?', "And… free food here for the next week?"

"Make it two and add desserts then its a deal."

"Deal! You have it!" Makarov said, before sighing, _'At least he's better behaved than Natsu…'_ He thought. "Elfman! Cana! Get over here!"

"Yes?" The dark skinned man said leaping over to the two were at, as did Cana dragging a barrel of her favorite wine. "What's up Master?" Elfman said as he saw the man gesture Naruto.

"You will accompany Naruto to Raregroove Deserts." He said showing the job's paper, "A standard water-" "Oh No Melon" "That." Makarov rolled his eyes at Naruto's nitpicking nature, "Gathering, but I fear that one person shouldn't go by themselves for the desert and another for those melons are tricky to catch, so don't try anything drastic."

"Yes!" Elfman roared as he gave a manly smile to the smaller elderly man, "I shall help my fellow and weaker guildmate!"

"Just for the record, I can bench press 200- WHOA~!" Naruto shouted as Elfman grab him and Cana to rush out of the guildhall… all the while making Naruto cry waterfall tears on his body being easily pushed around… that was not fair man~

Soon enough Naruto was talking to the male ticket buyers as he bowed, "Thank you very much." He brightly said to head to his two teammates with their tickets, "We gotta head to the edge of the nearest port before taking a short trip by boat to reach the corner of the desert." Naruto explained the situation as Cana whined loudly at the length of the trip. But Naruto tilts his head to give a charming smile, "B~ut guess who got the first class?" He said showing them their tickets were high class.

"Oh Naruto, you shouldn't have~!" Cana smiled.

"It's just a few thousand jewels." Naruto said simply as if Cana's flirtation wasn't even on his radar. "Then again I feel responsible for you two coming, so I wanted to at least lessen my guilt." He truthfully stated as the two looks surprised at his words, "Oops, did I say too much again? Bad habit…" The rave master admits as the two smiled and pat his back to push him in the train cart.

"Be a man and enjoy your company!" Elfman loudly boasted as they enter a rather luxurious looking room as if it was a hotel than a part of a train. "Dang, this place makes any place look manly."

"It's just a room nonetheless." Naruto waved off before heading to an honor bar, and pull some drinks, mostly sodas and few beers for Cana. "Besides we're not staying here long."

"Oh c'mon, I wanna drink all the _good_ stuff here!" Cana whined.

"Are you paying for the overpriced stuff? No, but you get what you get." Naruto warned the drinker as she paled… and was slightly aroused by his commanding tone if she had to be honest. "I hate spending on things I can get for cheaper."

"Not even one~?" She begged with a quivering lower lip along with making her large and glistening with tears.

"No." Naruto deadpanned while passing her a cheap beer nonetheless, "While we are discussing prices, we have to get at least twenty of the Melons, anything else is bonuses or for us to keep kay?"

"How much Jewels are they per Melon?" Elfman raised an eyebrow, as Cana starting to drink the contents of the can beer she was handed.

"I spent 100 just on one, but this is fresh as possible. The way to harvest them..." Naruto answered. "So twenty of them would be worth 200,000 Jewels...Each."

Hearing this, the woman's eyes shot open as she spat out a strong stream of dark-colored liquid at Naruto! "PFFFFFT~! SERIOUSLY!?" She asked wiping a small trail of the alcoholic beverage that spill from her mouth.

Elfman glared at Naruto who brought up the sword that somehow reflected the drink at him. "Are they?"

"Yeah, I'm not joking. They're that good." Naruto answered, "You see the melons have a rare condition like _cacti_ can absorb water for-" As he continues this Cana and Elfman talk to each other.

"My god 200,000 Jewels can get me a hundred barrels of all the purple gold I can get!" Cana exclaimed.

"Hmm, but are they dangerous?" Elfman said as Naruto paled and looked away with some shame.

"Not… dangerous just...you'll know when we see them." Naruto sighed as the train started to move and thus their job.

XXXXXXXXXX

KONOHA, ICHIRAKU RAMEN

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is that how your family greet outsiders?" The cloaked person rubbed their cheek from the stinging sensation.

"Look, I said I was sorry." Kushina sighed, before slurping her noodles. "I thought you were someone I knew… you smell like him." She whispered before drinking some broth to hide her comical shifty eyes.

"Well anyway, I was looking for a place to learn about this place." The person said as they smell the next bowl of ramen that arrived and nodded seemingly please by it, "Smells nice."

"Teuchi is the best ramen chef around. You'd find no other person like him." Kushina answered. "But as for you… accommodations, I suppose I can pull a few strings." She said bowing her head to apologize for her mistake.

"Not really staying here, just a day, I tend to die if left in one spot ehehe." The person chuckled stretching the back of their neck.

"I'm sorry?" Kushina looked at the cloaked person incredulously.

"I was kidding, I just don't like staying somewhere. I need to find me… sorry, never mind that. But this is very important. Someone is waiting for me. Someone I love…" The person looked at their noodles with a warm smile as the broth reflected the face of the cloaked figure.

"I… see…" Kushina nodded. "Well… I do hope you find them. Can I help in any way?"

"Well, first off, I was hoping to know the nearest port within walking distance? And maybe have a friend to take me?" The person said taking off the hood to finally show the features to the wife of the first female Hokage.

Kushina's eyes widened. The person under the cloak was female… and beautiful. Who _was_ she?

The woman must be younger than her as they were no sags in any corner of her face and shoulders that were deliciously bare. Those light yet shiny amethyst colored eyes that held strong yet kind power behind them, Creamy unblemished skin that would make even the most perfect marble pale in comparison to its shine and perfection, and her hair short yet enough to drape the back of her nape. "My name is Raregroove." She said with a wide smile to lift her hand...and an unknowing force made Kushina gently held to kiss the limb no matter who saw her doing that. She and her wife have an open marriage with other women ever since their son was missing… but this woman made each one pale in comparison for some reason.

This took Kushina aback as she blushed. "It's… I, um…" She managed to say. No words were coming out of her mouth. This girl was the personification of beauty!

"Come now…" She leaned forward with a smile that made the red-haired woman heart skip a beat, "Will you come away with me?"

LINE BREAK

"Thanks, José~!" Naruto waved to a dark-skinned man as his boat left, "Tell Maria I love her cookies as always."

"Si señor, es-" The man started until the couldn't hear him anymore.

"Did anyone understood what he said?" Naruto weakly asked as he was the only one speaking to the man in some unknown language as the other two members shrug.

"Who cares? We're here to find those Oh No Melons, right?" Elfman said, punching his fist. "So let's find them!"

"Nope, it's near the kingdom, the closest oasis there is still a few miles off." Naruto passed them...water? It wasn't weird but the fact was that they held up the _water_ like cloaks! "Aqua Cloaks, they make the users feel no water and no lost of dehydration."

"You just keep these in your pants?" Cana said as Elfman already done it as the water seem to vanish when it was fitted right.

"No I…" He looked at a nearby box that had an odd symbol on it. "Uhh, just a loan from the boatman."

"I call BS…" Elfman deadpanned.

"Call it what it is!" He said before moving ahead, "Let's go."

The three did move on, Cana for one was surprised that the heat was nonexistent to them as they just walked as if nothing was burning them. "So is this kingdom still bad?" She asked as they moved up on a dune.

"No, Ed- ahem the Queen is a kind ruler. When her daughter passed away she lost some of her public strolls to stay in her castle." Naruto explained as he slid down the sand with glee, "Whooo, That is _not_ fun." He chuckled at the childish action.

"You seem to know her." Elfman said before also doing that and agreed...it was pretty fun!

"Not…on a personal level. In fact most of the land until you get near the islands between Fiore and here, and the other side of the desert where the kingdom of Symphonia is, she almost the most well-loved ruler."

Naruto trailed off, robotically as possible. "Oh shit…" Naruto looked away as they saw people coming…before diving into the dune-

CRASH~!

" _Seriously!? There's a window in_ one _of the sand dunes?!"_ Naruto screamed/muffled into his hiding place as the Fairy Tail members' eye twitched at his luck with a deadpan.

"I'm getting worried now." Cana muttered.

The two watch as a large armored knight lizard, a giant one stride towards them, " _Ave_ , honor to meet you in the sands of Grove." The man greeted the two mages, "Might you two be from Fiore?"

"What's it to you?" Elfman asked, cracking his knuckles.

"You should be aware...today is the festival!" He raised his blade dramatically, "AND WE WELCOME YOU ALL~! SO PWEASE JOIN US~!" he winked cutely…

…

…

…

"BLAGH!" Elfman turns back and releases his stomach contacts from the horror show of a masculine man doing a cutesy pose. While Cana just stares into nothing from the soulless eyes she had, "...That was disturbing, so no."

"Fair enough~," He said trying not sound hurt as his other comrades had stifled chuckles, the knight gave a kind smile before waving his arm to gesture the sandy area. "Well, be careful, we have lots of squads looking for this young man for some time now." He showed them 'Missing' poster of a young man that made Cana jaw drop… "Handsome man ain't he? The Queen's missing son, be sure to find him when you can."

The knights were gone as Naruto crawled out of the sand covered in glass shards. "Ugh… this is gonna take a while…" He said, gingerly, pulling out a glass shard one by one. "Ow… ow… ow…"

"Why-" Elfman asked not at all pleased that Naruto might be a criminal, if he explains the reason it would be fine that the crime was small knowing most of the guild had bigger crimes like Cana billing a magic council member with her drinking tabs. And Natsu constantly destroys more things than _actual_ natural disasters.

"I stole a sweet roll, those guys are relentless…even though its been years" Naruto gasped out as he popped the remaining shards of glass at once. Dusting himself off he gave a weak smile, "Seriously...one sweetroll."

Elfman however look at the knights retreating into the horizon, "They said the knights have been patrolling for a while right?" He then turned his head to Naruto, "Mind letting us know why?"

The blonde sighed as he pointed to the location they will still head, "I shall explained," With that, they walked to a smaller pace than before as Naruto aqua cloak turn more solid to cover his face, "Around this area, the knights take any and all crime doings to the castle. The Queen makes the punishments."

"All?" Cana stated as the duty seem… "Redundant?"

"Not _un_ true," Naruto chuckled as they saw the gates of the castle, "We go past here and we should reach our area. So where was I- Ah, right it was like that and punishment went down."

Elfman nodded solemnly at that, "A man must make a tough choice."

"HA!"

The two looked at Naruto who laughed at that, "Let's come to this festival, you'll see for yourself." he said as the Rave Master pull out his sword. "Wait…" He said as the two other members of his guild watch him trace a line. "...Damn already this time of year?"

"What's wrong?" Elfman walked up to the line, "A trap?"

"No…the problem is...well whatever," He said standing up giving them a thumbs up, "No worries, over this sand dune is our objective." Naruto said as he pointed towards the large obstacle in their way.

There they saw the largest amounts of blue colored rocks on top held the melons they seek, some _smiling_ and others sleeping giving the 'Z's' in their eyes. Naruto smiled as he was going to get a great payday.

Cana smiled as she was going to have good payday to have fun with the cutie she was hoping to spend time with.

Elfman frowned as he hoped to have a challenge this time around...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks so much for coming along, you were a funny person to hang out Lady Kushina." The woman that Kushina was tagging along with for days, kindly said to her. They were on the quickest ship towards the woman's destination, at first Kushina wanted to get into her pants… but not she really like her as a close friend and _still_ hope to get into her pants~

"It's… nothing, really."

"But I had tons of fun, so it made my day!" She smiled brightly. "Well, days technically." The silver haired woman pointed out as they have been together for a while, "Don't… you work as a shinobi or have a family?" She said realizing the fact that her friend wasn't an airhead and knew what responsibilities are.

"Both in fact." Kushina answered. "It's… difficult to maintain that kind of balance between those two."

"Hmm…" The woman nodded with slight forlorn in her eyes.

"I know, but sometimes you wish you can still have that difficult than none."

"I suppose." The silver-haired woman said. Kushina looked at her friend wondering if prying into her personal life was really appropriate for her, since they only met for a few days. But she watched as the silver haired woman grabs onto the railing then places her elbows to grab her chin.

"Sigh, my son is missing." The woman said looking at the ocean that they been staring for hours. "I think he hates himself…" She started to continue her pupils looking downward for a quick moment, no longer registering Kushina. "All because I was too… stubborn to visit my daughter who left without as much as a goodbye." The woman softly whispered as Kushina couldn't help but place a hand on her new friends own.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kushina said. "I'm sure if anything, he still loves you and your family."

"I… don't doubt that. But I worry for him… he's my son in all but blood." The woman said before looking at the red haired woman. "What about you? Got a small family like me, or you're husband can't keep in it in his pants?"

Kushina blushed before huffing, "I am not straight! I am happily married to a wonderful girlish woman that is my wife!" She said...ignoring how oddly hollow that sounded to her.

"Pfft! Seriously?! I thought you be beating your man with stick-? Wait a minute… if you're married… and your wife is a girl… duh on that part. Then why do you have children?" The woman placed her hands on her hips, before paling as Kushina got a dark smile on her face… before whispering something to the silver haired woman.

In three seconds the woman's face became slightly red…

In the next five seconds, she lost her composure and looked startled as she quivered at Kushina detailed explanation.

And the last five seconds (which felt five hours) made the woman totally red as Kushina friend's oldest daughter when she meets with her _son_. It was kinda cute to see a proud and honest woman become so baffled in a moment from her telling her little jutsu that she and Minako made to have fun.

"Y-You… actually-"

"Mhmm~"

The silver haired-woman felt numb, and was about to faint right then and there. "I bet the entire village had a massive blood bath…"

"Well, the males in the shinobi and civilian councils did…" Kushina gave a smug smile about that little victory; even Danzo couldn't help but cover his nose. "But yeah, we were going at it! We find every excuse to do it. Angry sex, makeup sex, afternoon sex, sleeping sex, you name it! And we got so many daughters because of it, three sets of twins!"

"THREE SETS!?" the silver haired woman gawked.

"Yup, barely a month after we got married we got our first set of twins. Kaede and Ruka, then we made sure not to keep it in when she creampies-" "KUSHINA~!" "Right sorry!" The red haired woman raised her hands when the other woman pulled out an ax to keep her silent, "We got our other two girls, Suri and Tsuki… next is-" She stopped short as the fact that her missing son still brought back some bitter memories. "The next girls are my youngest Miyuki and Shiki, they just started on becoming Chūnin." she said as she explained the system of ranking to her friend.

"Wow, big family and no males." The woman giggled at the thought of an all female family. "My husband would have run from the hills, he could barely handle me and Luca by himself."

"Oh you're married…" Kushina said as she went cold, crap she was going to seduce a married woman.

"Actually no, I am a widow. My husband passed away before my daughter, so I am alone." She said not once sounding weak or saddened by her words. "I know the two would slap my cheeks and told me to buck up."

"I see. They must love you a great deal."

"They did." The silver-haired woman smiled softly. "Although not as much as your wife, how are you not in a wheelchair popping out all those little tikes?" The woman teased Kushina who blushed as she playfully punched her new friend.

"Oh stop. It's going to be your turn~!."

"Ahahaha… wait what?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok so… that's going to be more money than I need." Naruto said as he looked behind himself to see dozens of the melons following him and his friends.

"How the hell did you get them to follow you?" Cana said, astonished by the number.

"Owww…"

The two smiled weakly as some of the melons weren't bouncing like the rest, rolled gently to keep Elfman's slump body from not moving so much. "I didn't think I would lose to fruit…"

"This is why I told people not to mess with these things, they gang up on you if they see hostile forces." Naruto chided lighting at the man who started to attack the melons only to be pelleted down by them leading his defeat. The three saw the gates of the Raregroove Naruto took a breath as they reached the closest guardsman.

"Halt!" He said turning to the Fiore group, showing them he was blindfolded earning a sigh of relief from Naruto. "Identify yourselves."

"Oh, we're from Fairy Tail its a guild in-"

"Fiore, yes we once had others came here from your country." The guardsman said, despite interrupting Cana he still had a tone of respect.

The card user nodded as she took out a piece of paper, "Umm, not sure if you can read this but-"

"It's fine, I can use magic to feel the words." The man said as Cana passed him the paper, and nodded, watching his finger glow as he touch the paper. "Ahh, the Oh No Melons...how many do you have?"

"About 50." Elfman said getting up from his spot as the guardsman shuffled his feet in slight worry.

"Hmm, we only got enough payment for forty melons, oh hold on." He said taking out three cards, "Most of the guards were given this as a fun past time, but sadly I can't really enjoy them. Given this…" He pointed to his blindfold, "These allow you to go the festival we're having free of charge and even get you to see the big dance this year."

"Dance?" Cana said as the man nodded.

"Yeah, a lucky girl gets to dance this religious mumbo-jumbo stuff. But the tourists eat the stuff up, this years cutie is going to blow some minds I heard."

Cana smiled as she took the cards, "So can you get the money ready for us when the festival is up?"

"Can do ma'am." He saluted as the woman moved ahead as did Elfman, but the last one looked down before following them. He didn't really plan on coming this early…

XXXXX

"Whoa~!" Cana eyes sparkled as she saw the city bustling with life and people, stalls of food and games we're playing all around them.

"Free drinks~! Free drinks~! Courtesy of our Queen!"

The woman couldn't react fast enough to grab a mug that the person was holding, before smelling its contents with a satisfied moan of pleasure, "Wine~!" she muttered before sipp- "Hey!" she looked into the mug to see it was all gone.

"Haha look at the newbie." A man on the streets with a red flush said, "Hey you gotta keep yourself calm, otherwise you can't remember you drank it~"

Cana smiled as she had remnants of the booze she had and it was good, and that was the aftertaste. Before she was about to get another one, she saw Naruto getting one and passing it to her, "Here."

The woman blushed as his sincere looking eyes meeting hers, "Thanks…" She muttered oddly meek to met his gaze. But soon lost that thought as the sweet yet savory drink was flowing down her throat. "Damn this is so good…"

A cute boy, a great drink, and lively atmosphere...what more can she want?

"WE GOT A PROBLEM!" The two watched as they say a knight screaming in the middle of the street, "The dancer was injured so we are unable to do that dance this year. We are so sorry everyone…" The person announced before loud cries of disappointment came, as well as Naruto who also sighed in a sad manner.

"Man I was kinda hoping to see one more dance, I always loved watching the dancer doing the mater magic effect work." Naruto said as Cana nodded...before remembering something; Naruto did have a rather odd way of moving when getting those melons.

Then an evil yet smart idea came into her head, "Naruto...what dress size are you?"

The male eyes widen in horror before he could stop his brain from speaking, "Size-"

XXXXX

"No way!" Kushina said as they finally docked in the nearest land possible, "You mean that you live here?!" She pointed at the sandy area all around them. "That's so dumb!"

"Hey I don't literally live in the sand. I got a place nearby." She said pointing behind her back on where her life was usually at. "Anyway, I hope we can meet up again Miss… huh, wow for a week I did not ask for you last name. Wow," She said with a slight blush on her face, "Or give you my name."

"Hehe… it's quite alright." Kushina assured. "I suppose when you're hanging out for so long, you forget about everything else."

"Well anyway, tell your full name and I will tell you mine." she said scratching the back of her head, "It's kinda how things work here in the Western side of the world."

"Well Its Kushina Uzumaki." She said making sure to use her first name-

"Uzumaki…?" The woman said taking a step back from the red haired woman.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"You said… your name is… Kushina… Uzumaki?" Her eyes back like steel almost ready to pierce Kushina's head if need it to be. She turns around and spoke, "...Never come near me again." She orders before moving to the desert.

"W-Wait, what?"

Kushina jumped back at the last second pulling a kunai when she saw a red flash, to see a large area of the sand turn to glass, "Hey, I thought we were friends!" She said getting angry that the girl she wanted to sleep, then befriended due to their little trip, with became so aggressive… until she saw tears in her eyes.

"You hurt my son… I won't let you ever near him again. I swear on the name Raregroove!" She said before running towards the sandy wasteland as Kushina only could reach her, until she was out of sight.

"What… just happened?" Kushina said wondering… she stopped before her head unconsciously tilted toward where the woman was heading. Until a shadow appeared next to her, as her head felt clearer. "Ahh… my mind is muddy. I really hope… she can explain to me what has happened." She said before looking at the shipowner, "Hey that desert, it has a town or village right?" She asked knowing that the woman was heading to a place of civilization.

The man nodded, "Yes the Kingdom of Raregroove, its not too far if you lightly dressed and prepared. I reckon that woman knows her way around as she has been asking me for rides since her son was missing." The sailor stated as Kushina nodded, before quickly taking out some paper in case she had to summon her allies to tell Minako of emergencies. "Can you find a way to mail this to her? I want to apologize for what I did wrong."

"Of course." The shipowner said, taking the paper. "Is there anything else you want me to do while you're here?"

"No… I guess just take me back home." she kindly requested as the man began to adjust everything for the trip. "Ah…" Kushina once again turn back in the direction where the woman was heading… but it felt like something else was there. Someone she needs to be with…. Kushina lately notice, for some unknown reason, stop whatever she is doing at that time and looks at one specific direction for several minutes with a glazed over look in her eyes before snapping out of it.

Minako had questioned her about it but Kushina would always answer that she herself doesn't know why she does it.

What is unknown to the family is that Kushina's own natural instincts to mate are acting up. This only ever happens to a fully blooded Uzumaki. This instinct urges a male or a female to seek out an Uzumaki partner to reproduce with. Kushina's cheating is partly influenced by that, as she only prefers having sex with Uzumaki blood relatives.

At first, this instinct within Kushina was dormant since her original home village, Uzushiogakure was destroyed and every Uzumaki male within it was killed.

When Kushina married Minako and later gave birth to Naruto, her Uzumaki mating instinct began to slowly awaken since a male with some Uzumaki blood in him was present, but now that he is gone, the instinct has fully awakened and is demanding Kushina to find him.

What Kushina will most likely never realize is that the reason she sometimes looks at one specific direction for several minutes, is because her instinct is telling her that she can find Naruto in that direction.

"Naruto… are you there…?" She said longingly… until the shadow returned as an eye was now visible, glaring into Kushina's backside as the woman's face of longing turn into a bitter one instead. "I will drag you back, the next time I see you…" she growled turn back to barely miss the shadow as it single seem to be pleased with the result.

XXXXX

Cana and Elfman mouths dropped from watching Naruto walked towards them, inside the stage where the curtains hide in the back. "Okay, if I had you now… then you before you wore _that_. We would have to take a week in a hotel before we get back home." She suggested as Elfman didn't register it, "Cause you are really clicking all my buttons in the best way possible."

"I didn't need to hear that…" Naruto blushed his right hand clutching his left arm from the embarrassment from his Guildmate words. "It's humiliating enough as it is."

"Hey, you are saving this festival." A woman said entering the three's conversation by using a pair of crutches to walk, as her left leg was covered in bandages. "And surprise that you're girlfriend is my size and even cuter than I." She nodded to Cana who gave her a thumbs up while Naruto had a comical weight that said 'Girlfriend' hitting his head.

"Thanks _she_ is too shy to see it sometimes." The drinker giggled fairly while Elfman pats his fellow man's back… it wasn't the manliest thing to wear a dress, but it was manly to put his pride aside to keep this festival going.

"It's okay, buddy, you're on the path to manhood! It builds character!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" Naruto sighed heavily. His dignity be damned… but as soon as he...oh fuck. "I am going to crossdress in front of the whole kingdom... _again_." He added that tidbit to a low whispered thankfully either of his friends heard that.

"Why are you caring about that? I mean you're not going to come back here." Cana said as she started to comb his hair for the hairstyle that was needed for the dance. "Look everything is going to be okay, alright?" She said moving her head next to his to let him see her smile. Which comforted him...until three seconds later that he realized that Cana was near him and he started to shake in fear from his fear of women.

"I-I'm sorry, please… don't touch me." Naruto said, moving away from her.

"O-Okay uhh, just let me use the comb to lengthen your hair...spiky or-"

"Straight." Naruto said, as he needed to distance himself as much as possible. As Cana soon use a little amount of magic to allow Naruto's hair to come out the way he wanted it too. She tapped his shoulder as soon cheers were chanting 'Dance! Dance! Dance!" outside of the curtain. "Okay so…" He turned to the injured dancer with a blush on his face, "Was it Light or Dark this year?"

"Light…"

Naruto nodded before placing two fingers on his throat, "Ahh… ahh… _ahhh… AHHH~"_ With each small sound he made, it became more feminine and realistic before nodding. " _Take your seats."_ He ordered as his voice was the perfect mixture of royalty and mysterious that only captivates their hearts. He didn't care to hear they're responses as he sighed when he saw the curtains parted and risen to the ceiling.

 _'Alright, you got this. Let's just get this over with and go home…'_ Naruto thought to himself. Soon he heard the band starting the music and soon let everything go...

XXXXX

"Hey captain, you wouldn't believe what they were serving~!" An armored knight talk to one of the people that meet with the odd trio from Fiore, holding a plate of tacos. Before the lights, that came from the walls for spotting suspects to hit the stage. "Ooh the dance is happening…"

They all saw a young girl… The captain eyes tense before looking at the man, "Let the squads surrounded the back of the stage...and get me one of those!" He said greedily take the food from his fellow ally.

The captain watched the _boy_ with long straight blonde hair that flared out behind her with some pulled to the sides and tied off at the ends. The shorter layers dipped between his eyes and to the sides of his face. A band settles atop of the boy's head with a white veil extending down to his shoulder blades. Pale white fingerless gloves stretched up to the feathered edges at the teen's shoulders; covering them since his dress does not. The long dress sported azure flower designs on the hips as well as the blue criss-crossing about the bodice. The color also does well to frame the cut out on the right side of his waist. Also, a single baby blue ribbon is cinched about his waist with the tails fluttering down to her knees. Only one leg donned white stocking while the other has golden accessories clasped about her thigh and ankle.

"...Damn Luca got nothing on him." The captain chuckled at that sight he beholds...before deadpanning as many males and females were blushing at the sight. "If only they knew…"

 _In the white lighttt~_

Naruto started to sing angelically as the whole audience went silent to hear that perfect voice, his right arm raising up towards the sky.

 _A hand reaches through…_

His left now opposite to where it stood but in a swift instant that small trails of black and white motes of magic started to float like oil in water. Fluid yet never fading away.

 _A double edge blade cuts your heart in two._

Soon he began to slowly move his arm around creating more of the duel colored energies, soon spinning in place as singing continued without a single mistake.

 _Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day~!_

He took a step forward spinning once more, as he knew it was time for the big moment. Shifting the energies to move in front of him before walking towards it to covered him in mesmerizing sparkles. He smiled as the whole kingdom and his team was in awe of his dancing.

 _SING WITH ME~_

His voice boomed out as energy started to take form, of another woman but the shape was very familiar to many from the dress to the hairstyle. Naruto leaned forward as did the shape, to gently grasp each other's hand, and both sang out the next line.

 _A SONG~ OF BIRTHRIGHTS AND LOVE, THE LIGHT SHATTERS TO~ THE SKIES ABOVE~_

The two spun and soon started to float into the air, as the duo began to shift around each other gently mimicking each other's moments while gazing lovingly at each other.

 _DA~WN BREAKS THROUGH~ THE GLOOM~ WHITE AS A BONE~_

As the two separate from each other's holds, the whole sky was flooded with blue flames as Naruto floated down as the other shape was ascending to the heavens.

 _LOST IN THOUGHTS, ALL ALONE~_

Soon when his feet touch the ground he fell to his knees, eyes glistening from the song and the subtle pain of what he did. As the song pans out…

"...Holy hell that was perfect!" Cana's shouted at the whole experience and soon was followed with dozens of agreeing on voices. "Encore, encore, encore~!" She chanted before everyone else also join in but…

"Dark, DARK, DARK~!"

Naruto blushed, as he didn't want to perform _that_ well before nodding, looking at the band and making a circle with his finger. He had to do it or else the mood will be a ruin, soon he heard the band's tiny sets of drums being played expertly before smilingly...but in a very dark sense.

Cana heart nearly leaped from her heart from watching Naruto's gentle act becoming… sensually given his smile that made her resist the urge to lick her lips, watching his shoulders roll with each beat. As he raised his hands, this time to frame his face and his voice _moaned_ out the words.

 **Embra~ce the da~rk you call~ a home~,**

He tore apart his hands quickly as he started the song, before moving them around his body erotically before he stomped to each beat perfectly.

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne**

With the last stomp, he used the energy of it to wiggle his legs to his whole body in the shake to captivate the audience, before winking at them. Then moved his hands to cross them to capture his face, as the energies (this time in grey), we're moving erratically from his fingertips. Then ripping them away once more to watch as the energies make another form. A strong and masculine teen holding a dark like a blade.

 **A legacy of lies,**

He sang as the being was now attacking the energies that were about to attack Naruto, almost scaring the audience to scream before the grey energy being slashed down. He raised his hands as he cocking his hips in perfect timing with the beat once more. To end it he brought them down together clockwise to make more enemies for the man to fight.

 **A familiar disguise~**

He raised his hands as he cocking his hips in perfect timing with the beat once more. To end it he brought them down together clockwise to make more enemies for the man to fight. Naruto gave a dark grin as his voice shook the whole _world_ for his next line.

 **Si~ng with me~ a song~ of conquest and fate**

As the being was being swarmed with hundreds of enemies to battle, Naruto continue to dance his alluring ritual. Twisting and turning with every moment he got, rolling his hands to just create _even_ more enemies to be destroyed,

 **The black pill~ar cracks beneath its wei~ght**

A small bow to the audience before he shot his body upwards to show two symbols of what nearly took his life and happiness. A leaf and an odd symbol that had almost look like 'Z's', before the blade of the energy being slice them away.

 **Ni~ght breaks through~ the day~, hard as a stone~**

As the being fought the last of the enemies, the sky was once more aflame with grey fire this time. As it took seat with his sword on its shoulder, slumping before vanishing. While Naruto danced happily moving his hands to his hips and turn once more.

 **Lost in thoughts all alone~**

As the music died down he placed a single hand on his chest where the necklace the dancer gave him, glow brilliantly. He threw his hands up as he fell to his knees once again...with a strangely satisfied smile.

XXXXX

"We gotta leave right the fuck now!" Naruto said ripping the dress off the second the curtains hide him and scream of the people demanded more. "I am not doing the last song, it's impossible to hide this body any longer!"

"Sure~" Cana muttered dumbly as she had little hearts coming from her head, "Yeah…"

"I think she's broken…" Elfman said before smiling proudly at his friend, "Well you stuck through it and gave them an encore. Like a man~!"

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get the hell out of here!" Naruto said until he heard the stage door opening to show dozens of Raregroove knights flooding their escape. The group, all stopped as the knights surrounded them, "Well, well, well… thought you can escape from us, eh Naruto?" The captain said before turning red when seeing the nearly nude Naruto and turning around, "MEN~! LET HIM DRESS FIRST~!"

"AYE AYE~!"

Thankfully he was already donning his clothes as he cleared his throat, knowing it was game over for him. "Damn, was sure to leave before I got caught." Naruto said as he watched as the man walks up to him, when reaching within arm's length they stared into the eyes of each other.

"Sniff…"

"Oh no…" Naruto balked in horror. "Dammit…" Taking a step back, "O-Ok, Alois...calm down…" He pointed to the captain, a knight wearing bright white armored from head to toe.

"Hey, mind moving out of the way?" Cana said, getting in front of Naruto, before the others all got near Naruto as well. She wasn't going to let them stop her plan on getting him a lot better with drinks if they-

"SNIFF (Times 20)"

The two Fiore natives looked confused as the rest all did the same noise, noticing some were about to cry-

"WAHHHHHH~!"

Elfman and Cana stood there as twenty-one tough looking men all cried and latch onto Naruto as if he was their missing family member, "Why did you leave us?/Did we hurt you?/We're sorry!" was all they heard as they drag Naruto to the ground almost eating him alive, the only part of Naruto they saw was a hand reaching for something before it made the thumbs up sign… as it was soon taken down too.

"Elfman?" Cana said with a wide eye twitchy smile.

"Yeah?" He asked as his eyes were overshadowed by his horror of watching this odd mission unfold.

"Let's never cause problems in Fairy Tail if it means less crazy moments like this...okay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"ALL THIS… FOR A FUCKING TREAT?!" Cana screamed out, liking a boy wasn't supposed to be this complicated! It was supposed to be something sweet, then a kiss on a cheek, and a few dates later him bending over her and giving the best night of her life! And now they were in the castle of Raregroove after enjoying a rather nice festival and a great amount of Jewels for their little mission. Waiting for the Queen to show, and she was hoping to show the girls the pictures that she was able to buy after Naruto's singing and dancing.

The three were kneeling down with the knights (three for Naruto and one for other Fairy Tail members) holding them in place with hands on their shoulders. Watching as dark haired, not mention evil looking, advisor talking to other knights in rage.

"How the hell did it come to _this_?" Elfman grumbled.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said as Elfman shook his head.

"Don't worry, we'll get your name clear...but why did they want you?" The man said before Cana smirked.

"Well maybe the Queen wanted to hit that?" She said before the knight use more force making her flinch in pain, "Geh…"

"Hey lay off." Naruto ordered surprising the follow guildmates as the armored figure nodded and lessen his force on the drinker. The woman looked at the two before wondering why that happen. However that was cut short as a dark growl escape from the advisor's lips,

"Are you sure?" A dark haired man said talking to one of the knights who just came into the palace, "Ahem, the queen is late, so I shall pass down judgment."

"Ah dammit…" Naruto muttered as the man stood before him before gesturing his arms, "Dude… No… please no…" He said closing his eyes as if about to experience the worst wedgie in his life. This was not from fear...but in the fact that he will have to live with the shame~

"I don't like it anymore than you Lord Naruto… but we both know if she was here. Well, let's get it on. Help the young Lord up to his feet." The older man said as the knights while still keeping their grips on Naruto, help up stand up as the dark haired man stepped forward. While ignoring Naruto's violent and comically head shaking.

"Please don't, come on, ah jeez you're hugging… he's hugging me. Hubert… please let go." Naruto harshly begged as the man gave him a gentle embrace as the Naruto's two allies nearly laugh at this stupid punishment.

"Glad to see you're actually getting used to my son Hubert."

Naruto's eyes widen as he heard that lovely mature voice, almost a melody of perfected calmness and lovingly tones in perfect unison.

Cana eyes widen in amazement when she saw the woman from behind the two males hugging each other, which she would ask Laki to use her Wood Maker Magic to try to recreate. To see a lovely woman with ivory-silverish hair color, she had two long bangs that capture her face in perfect manner. The rest of hair cascaded downward like an ethereal waterfall. To match this, she wore a formal yet elegant ball gown that frames her body well. Her light lavender eyes filled with whimsy that watched two male embrace before Naruto kick the older man's shins as fell downward.

"Whoa… who's _that_?" Elfman got out. She was even prettier than his older sister!

"Did she just say…son?" Cana managed to say, wondering why the Queen of Raregroove was addressing Naruto by that title.

Naruto watched the woman to face stride towards him, with each step befitting of a Queen. Gently, yet the pose she had show that the royal woman wasn't weak, _"You are the Ocean's gray waves…"_ She sings softly as Naruto features became soft with a smile in the process.

"Queen Raregroove…" he crosses his right arm across his torso, before the woman grasp him. Not at all trigger his fear as he could feel _her_ shaking. Something was wrong, she always hugs him to the point that the knights had to pull her away from him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, hoping her mistakes didn't cause things to affect Naruto.

"What's…wrong?" Naruto asked.

The woman pulled away to take notice off her daughter's best friend and honorary son, "It's nothing… but!' She said looking at the young man with a smirk, "You and your friends are staying until you tell me what has happened since you 'woke' up!"

The boy could only laugh nervously at that while Cana smiled at this, bonus points if she can get the approval from his mother...if that was really his mother.

Elfman… just stood there trying his best to look manly, as he had no idea on what to do.

The Queen as she held her 'son' prayed that Kushina would never realize her 'son', Naruto was at the country. She can only hope, but things always harm Naruto no matter what. "You look happy…" The Queen stated with a soft smile enjoying the blonde beautiful boy enjoying his new life with Fairy Tail.

Naruto smiled at the kind praise as he copied her gesture, "You look sad…" He said knowing that the woman that he knew for many years was in pain from body language.

…

…

…

"I'm sorry for hurting you…"

They both said with tears flooding their faces at their mistakes.

CHAPTER END

 _ **AK: AHAHAHA~! I love doing this kind of stuff with a trap looking Naruto haha, well as you can see that Kushina might be coming back one day~! And The next chapter will explain why Naruto is been missing and The Queen's connection with him. I hope you all can leave lots of reviews and enjoy this fic, peace out~!**_


End file.
